Bellarke, pour toujours !
by Momotigre
Summary: Si vous aussi vous êtes fan de Bellarke, vous êtes au bon endroit ! Une histoire qui réunit plusieurs OS tous centrés sur le couple. Viens jeter un coup d'oeil !
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous avez bien fêté !**

 **Et pour la nouvelle année, j'ai la joie de vous faire découvrir ma toute nouvelle histoire ! J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

 **Quelques informations à propos de Bellarke, pour toujours :**

 **\- Je ne sais pas du tout à quelle fréquence je posterais, mais j'espère pouvoir tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine !**

 **\- Pour la longueur des chapitres, cela changera d'une fois à l'autre. Ce chapitre est assez court, mais j'espère pouvoir allonger les suivants.**

 **\- Même si j'ai déjà plusieurs idées d'OS, vous pouvez me proposer vos idées ! N'hésitez pas non plus à me dire vos idées pour améliorer le concept de cette histoire.**

 **Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Araneae_

* * *

Le bruit de sa main tambourinant contre la porte résonnait en écho avec son cœur battant à tout rompre. La jeune femme sentait la sueur coulant le long de sa nuque, continuant s route après avoir laissé une fine trace brillante le long de sa tempe. Son poing, bien que fermé pour frapper contre le bois, tremblait légèrement, comme si elle tentait vainement de contrôler sa peur. La lumière du couloir clignotait rapidement, alternant entre nuit et jour, laissant la blonde dans un état de peur encore pire. C'était comme si tous les éléments se liguaient contre elle pour accentuer ce sentiment terrifiant niché au fond de sa poitrine.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement, brusquement, et un grand brun apparut dans l'embrasure, vêtu d'un simple t-shirt brun et d'un bas de jogging noir qui lui tombait sur les hanches. En apercevant la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui, il haussa un sourcil et se contenta de la regarder d'un air interrogatif. Il ne prononça pas le moindre mot, balayant le corps de haut en bas, en croisant ses bras sur son torse musculeux.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-il finalement en faisant une moue interrogative.

Se reprenant, Clarke secoua la tête. Elle tenta de commencer à parler mais la peur la paralysait complètement, la rendant incapable de parler. Tremblante, elle jeta un coup d'oeil paniqué au couloir, pour vérifier qu _'elle_ ne la suivait pas, qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle savait bien que l'image qu'elle renvoyait devait sembler extrêmement bizarre, cette jeune femme qui venait toquer à la porte de son voisin, en shorty rose et simple t-shirt, les cheveux blonds tombants sur ses épaules en bataille, alors qu'elle avait emménagé dans cet immeuble un mois auparavant. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer ses nouveaux voisins, et ce n'était pas franchement la meilleure des façons de faire connaissance.

Soudain, une ombre dans les couloirs la fit sursauter si fortement que l'homme pencha la tête pour regarder à son tour, faisant involontairement un pas en avant, comme pour protéger sa nouvelle inconnue. Clarke se rapprocha encore de lui, serrant son poignet plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Il-il faut m'aider, débita-t-elle si rapidement qu'elle ne fut pas sûre qu'il pouvait la comprendre. S'il te plaît ! Je sais que je dois avoir l'air d'être une folle furieuse, mais… Mais _elle_ était là ! J'étais dans ma cuisine, quand tout à coup, j'ai vu _son_ ombre bouger. _Elle_ était là, juste à côté de moi, _elle_ me regardait avec ses grands yeux noirs. Alors je suis partie en courant, mais je suis certaine qu' _elle_ m'a suivie. J'en suis certaine, continua-t-elle en baissant la voix, comme si elle avait peur d'être entendue, _elle_ m'a suivie !

Ses yeux étaient complètement dilatés et son pouls s'emballait dans sa poitrine.

\- Attend, dit le jeune homme en la prenant par les épaules, calme-toi ! C'est qui _elle ?_

Clarke, complètement paniquée, se tut une seconde avant de reprendre, terrifiée.

\- L'araignée !

\- Sérieusement, tu m'as fait venir parce que tu as peur d'une araignée ?

Le jeune homme – qui accessoirement affirmait s'appeler Bellamy – la regardait avec un air hautain. Après avoir appris ce qui terrifiait sa jeune voisine, il avait soupiré, levé les yeux au ciel, marmonné dans sa barbe, mais avait finalement accepté de la suivre, bien qu'à contre-cœur.

Il était à présent dans l'appartement de Clarke, en train de regarder partout pour trouver la coupable, qui s'était apparemment envolée.

\- Tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas là, ronchonna-t-il. Je peux rentrer chez moi ? Il est 2 heures du matin, et j'ai envie d'aller me coucher, je travaille demain !

\- Non ! S'écria la jeune femme en se précipitant vers lui. Elle est encore ici ! J'en suis certaine, elle va attendre que tu t'en ailles pour venir me piquer.

Bellamy regarda la blonde en haussant un sourcil, alors qu'elle s'agrippait à deux main à son avant-bras. Délicatement, il la repoussa, sans oublier de lui offrir un sourire, même s'il paraissait un peu forcé.

\- Je te dis que j'ai regardé partout, elle est peut-être partie.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'une araignée aussi hargneuse comme elle serait capable de partir sans avoir tenté de tuer sa proie ? C'est une araignée, Bellamy, ces bestioles sont mauvaises ! Il faudrait les éradiquer !

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens après cette tirade passionnée. Puis Bellamy explosa de rire.

\- Non mais tu t'entends ? On dirait une folle furieuse. Écoute, elle est peut-être passée derrière un meuble, je ne vais pas pouvoir l'attraper. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'elle va te laisser tranquille, la chaire d'une cinglée ne doit pas être très tendre !

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Néanmoins, elle ne dit rien, de peur que Bellamy s'en aille sans avoir tuer la bête.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle après 5 minutes, durant lesquelles Bellamy regarda sous tous les meubles à la recherche de l'intrus.

\- Désolé, je ne la vois vraiment pas. Tu devrais retourner te coucher, il ne t'arrivera rien de grave ce soir, dit-il d'une voix légère.

Pourtant, lorsque les yeux de la jeune fille commencèrent à s'embrumer, il laissa tomber sa tête en avant en poussant un gros soupir.

\- Bon, écoute. J'ai une chambre d'amis chez moi. Si tu ne peux vraiment pas rester dans cet appartement, tu n'as qu'à dormir chez moi.

Tremblante, la jeune fille acquiesça tout doucement, les bras toujours croisés contre elle, comme pour se protéger.

\- Tu sais que tu es vraiment bizarre ? Dit Bellamy en allant chercher une couverture dans l'armoire de la chambre. Tu refuses de dormir chez toi alors qu'une araignée se trouve dans ta cuisine, mais tu acceptes de venir dormir chez un parfait inconnu. Il ne t'ai pas venu à l'idée que je pourrais être un dangereux psychopathe?

\- Je suis arachnophobe, Bellamy. Dès qu'il s'agit d'araignée, plus rien de ce que je fais n'est logique. Mais rassure-moi, tu n'es pas un fou dangereux ?

Elle lui lança un regard faussement inquiet. Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

\- Tu verras demain si tu es toujours en vie, répondit-il simplement en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Je me lève tôt demain, alors lève-toi quand tu veux. La porte se ferme toute seule, donc tu pourras rentrer chez toi quand tu voudras. Bonne nuit Clarke.

Il commença à refermer la porte de la pièce, alors qu'une voix résonna dans la pénombre.

\- Attend ! Puis, lorsqu'il se retourna, Clarke continua : Merci. Je veux dire, tu n'étais pas obligé d'ouvrir la porte à une voisine que tu n'as jamais rencontrée, et qui s'avère légèrement cinglée, encore moins à la laisser dormir chez toi, alors merci beaucoup.

Elle tenta de sourire le plus possible pour qu'il puisse le remarquer malgré les rideaux fermés et l'absence de lumière. Mais Bellamy le comprit plus qu'il ne le vit, et sourit à son tour, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Restée seule, Clarke ferma fortement les yeux en laissant sa tête tomber contre ses mains, avant de s'écrouler sur le lit. Elle avait encore réussit à se ridiculiser, devant un inconnu – qui en plus s'avérait être des plus sexy sans compter sa gentillesse. Ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, et sûrement pas la dernière… Cette arachnophobie lui gâchait la vie depuis si longtemps ! Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait simplement pas dormir dans un appartement si elle savait qu'une araignée se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux, en essayant d'oublier la honte qu'elle venait de se payer.

Ce fut un bruit de porte qui se fermait qui la réveilla, en sursaut, et complètement désorientée. Où était-elle ? Il lui fallut une seconde pour se rappeler les événements de la nuit, qui revinrent en force se jouer dans son esprit.

\- Mon dieu ! Mais quelle idiote !

En grognant, elle se laissa retomba sur le lit, avec comme but se cacher sous les draps et se laisser mourir. Mais elle décida que ce ne serait pas très poli de laisser un cadavre dans l'appartement de Bellamy et se décida enfin à se lever. Elle déambula dans l'appartement, curieuse, puis arriva dans la cuisine. Un petit bout de papier attira son regard, et elle le prit dans sa main.

 _Je suis allé travailler. Fais comme chez toi, il y a encore du café, et dans le placard, du pain. Tu trouveras dans le frigo du beurre et de la confiture. Bon appétit._

 _P.S. tu as vu ? Tu es toujours en vie, ça veut dire que je ne suis pas un psychopathe._

Clarke reposa le mot sur la table en souriant. Il était si gentil avec elle. Avec un peu de chance, elle venait peut-être de rencontrer un nouvel ami dans cette ville ? Après tout, elle se sentait extrêmement seule dans cette ville où elle ne connaissait personne, et avoir un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal. Sans compter que si une araignée revenait chez elle, elle savait désormais chez qui s'adresser. Elle se contenta d'aller se servit un café avant de s'asseoir.

Bellamy avait beaucoup de chance, son appartement était vraiment beau, et il avait même une petite terrasse qui donnait sur une clairière vraiment charmante. Pas comme le sien, qui était en moins bon état, et qui donnait sur la route. Mais avec son petit salaire de serveuse, alors qu'elle était toujours étudiante, elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse avec ce qu'elle avait.

Bellamy somnolait dans le métro, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait très peu dormi la nuit précédente. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir fâché contre Clarke de l'avoir réveillé, car il l'avait trouvée complètement charmante, bien que totalement folle. Mais ce n'était pas sans le déplaire. Cette fille, qui était venue sonner chez lui très court vêtu, au milieu de la nuit, pour venir lui demander de tuer une araignée, avait quelque chose d'extrêmement attirant. Peut-être parce qu'elle déclenchait son instinct protecteur, et qu'elle avait l'air si fragile, et pourtant forte. Bon, peut-être pas en ce qui concernait les araignées. Mais malgré la fatigue, il avait été content de la rencontrer. Il espérait rapidement la revoir.

Pourtant, alors qu'il entra chez lui, il fut surpris de la voir assise sur son canapé, en train de regarder la télé, entourée de la couverture qui traînait toujours sur le sofa. Complètement abasourdi, il ne sut que dire, et se contenta de fermer la porte derrière lui.

\- Salut, murmura-t-elle doucement. Tu rentres tard.

Ce n'était ni une question ni un reproche, plus une phrase pour combler le silence qui se faisait lourd.

\- O-oui, bégaya-t-il. On avait pas mal de travail à terminer. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

La jeune femme grimaça avant de se lever pour se poster devant lui. Elle était toujours vêtue de son pyjama, et Bellamy se dit qu'elle devait avoir froid.

\- Tu te rappelles qu'il y a toujours une araignée chez moi ? Je ne pouvais pas rentrer. Mais promis, je n'ai touché à rien ! J'ai juste fouillé dans ta cuisine pour trouver un verre et je t'ai pris une pomme. Si ça te dérange, je t'en redonnerai une autre…

\- Une pomme ? C'est tout ce que tu as mangé ? Tu es juste restée là toute la journée ? Tu ne t'ai pas ennuyée ?

Clarke rougit très légèrement, en remettant ses cheveux en place.

\- J'ai regardé la télévision. Je n'avais pas cours aujourd'hui, alors je me suis dit que ça ne me ferait pas de mal de glander une journée complète. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

Bellamy haussa les épaules, toujours sous le choc. En fait, il ne s'était pas attendu à la revoir aussi rapidement.

\- Tu dois mourir de faim, se contenta-t-il de dire. Je vais faire à manger. Ensuite, on ira chasser cette araignée. Ça te va ?

\- Totalement.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine et s'assit sur une chaise, le regardant s'affairer avec des casseroles.

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à manger, s'excusa-t-il en lui lançant un regard. Spaghetti bolognaise, ça te va ?

\- Ce serait parfait. Alors comme ça tu cuisines ? Je pensais que les hommes étaient biologiquement incapables de faire à manger.

Se tournant à nouveau vers elle, Bellamy lui lança un petit sourire avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Apparemment pas ! Je vis seul, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, alors je n'ai pas tellement eu d'autre choix que d'apprendre à me faire à manger.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, alors que Bellamy passait la vaisselle à Clarke, qui mit la table, avant de s'asseoir et commencer à manger. Il apprit qu'elle était étudiante en art, qu'elle travaillait à 50 % comme serveuse dans un petit café pour payer son loyer et ses factures, que sa mère, qui vivait à plus de 100 km d'ici lui envoyait un peu d'argent pour l'aider, que son meilleur ami s'appelait Wells mais habitait dans sa ville natale, qu'elle avait dû quitter pour ses études, qu'il lui manquait énormément, que depuis que l'université avait commencé, moins d'un mois auparavant, elle n'avait rencontré que très peu de monde. Il lui raconta qu'il travaillait dans la police depuis trois ans et qu'il adorait son boulot, qu'il avait une petite sœur d'à peut près l'âge à Clarke, qui vivait avec son petit ami, qu'il avait perdu sa mère très jeune et qu'il avait dû s'occuper de cette dernière. Tous les deux se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient énormément de points communs. Finalement, alors que les minutes défilaient, Bellamy proposa de partir à la chasse à l'araignée ce que Clarke accepta sans oublier de frissonner à cette idée.

Une fois arrivés dans la cuisine, Clarke poussa un hurlement strident avant de se réfugier derrière le dos de Bellamy.

\- Là ! Dit-elle d'une voix faible et tremblante. Elle est là, sur le mur !

En effet, une araignée de taille moyenne se trouvait sur le mur en face d'eux, sans bouger. Bellamy lança un regard à Clarke, avant d'empoigner un journal sur la table et de le rouler. Puis il s'approcha doucement de la bête et, d'un coup rapide et puissant, abattit le papier sur la forme noire, qui tomba par terre, pulvérisée.

\- Ramasse-là et met là dehors, s'égosilla Clarke, qui s'était éloignée autant que possible de la scène de crime.

\- Calme-toi. Voilà, tu vois, dit-il en lui montrant le journal où reposait le cadavre de l'araignée, elle est morte. Je vais la jeter par la fenêtre, ça te va ?

Clarke hocha la tête sans rien dire et le regarda secouer le journal en dehors de l'appartement, se calmant petit à petit.

\- Ce n'était pas si terrible, non ?

Le ton railleur du jeune homme la fit grimacer, mais elle ne dit rien.

\- Bon, continua Bellamy, quelque peu gêné. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Tu ne risques rien à présent.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, alors que Clarke, perdue dans ses pensées, se contenta de marmonner un au revoir.

Mais, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, elle changea d'avis et l'appela.

\- Bellamy ? Ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre un jour ? Pour te remercier de m'être venu en aide…

Son visage prenait une très jolie teinte rosée, à mesure que la jeune femme parlait.

\- Ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir. Demain soir, 8 heures ?

\- Ça marche.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

\- Bonne nuit Clarke.

\- Bonne nuit Bellamy.

 _Ils se revirent plusieurs fois, en plus de toutes les fois où Clarke dû l'appeler à cause d'araignée chez elle. Finalement, deux ans après cette première rencontre, Bellamy lui proposa de s'installer chez lui, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez profité de cette semaine (enneigée pour vous ? Pour moi oui)**

 **Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait tellement plaisir ! Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir autant de commentaires positifs (en fait je n'en attendais pas vraiment XD) ça me touche tellement ! Du coup un grand merci à vous et pleins de bisous !**

 **Un petit chapitre pas forcément long, mais que j'ai vraiment adoré écrire. Il correspond un peu à la saison, même s'il arrive deux semaines trop tard ! M'enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **N'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis ou vos idées pour de prochains chapitres**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _L'inconnue_

* * *

L'heure approchait, les secondes s'étirant rapidement, tandis que le cœur du jeune homme s'accélérait de joie à l'idée que minuit approchait. Tout autour de lui, les gens riaient, dansaient, se tenaient la main ou se souriaient simplement. Le temps était à la fête, et la seule pensée qui occupait tous ces inconnus, c'est que bientôt l'horloge sonnerait le passage à la nouvelle année. 2017 s'annonçait comme une renaissance, Bellamy en était certain. Après les douze mois pourris qu'il venait de subir, il ne pouvait que se réjouir de laisser derrière lui ses derniers démons pour tout recommencer. En observant autour de lui, il tentait vainement d'apercevoir sa sœur, qui avait disparu depuis bientôt 20 minutes, à la recherche de son petit ami, Lincoln. Il voulait absolument que ce soit elle qu'il embrasserait la première. Sa sœur, celle qu'il avait pratiquement élevée depuis la mort de leur mère, 6 ans plus tôt. Mais à 22 ans, la jeune femme commençait à prendre son envol, doucement mais sûrement. Et lui, il avait du mal à l'accepter, même si, en secret, il se réjouissait de la nouvelle liberté que prendrait sa vie. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas fêter la nouvelle année correctement sans elle, c'était bien trop dur à imaginer, comme un préquel à une séparation douloureuse.

Se levant sur la pointe des pieds, Bellamy observait la foule qu'il surplombait. Où était passée cette satanée Octavia ? Elle lui avait promis d'être de retour très bientôt ! Il sortit son téléphone et chercha dans sa messagerie la conversation avec sa sœur, puis lui écrivit un message :

Bellamy : « Tu es où, O ? Il est minuit dans 3 minutes ! »

Mais il comprit rapidement qu'elle n'était pas sur son téléphone en ce moment précis. En soupirant, il décida de laisser tomber et de rejoindre ses amis. Quitte à ne pas fêter la nouvelle année avec Octavia, il n'allait certainement pas le faire seul !

Il rejoignit son groupe, qui était composé de 4 personnes : Jasper, Monty, Murphy et Raven. Ses 4 amis d'enfance dansaient tous ensembles et lui crièrent dessus pour qu'il les rejoigne, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier trop longtemps, oubliant l'espace d'une seconde sa sœur qui avait clairement zappé sa présence. Ou alors elle le cherchait mais ne le trouvait pas…

\- Attention ! Plus que 30 secondes !

Tous s'arrêtèrent de danser et se mirent en cercle. Dans la place, sous la tour Eiffel, la plupart des gens firent de même, prêt à se souhaiter une bonne année.

Bellamy : « Bon, du coup j'imagine qu'on fêtera pas 2017 ensemble. Du coup je te souhaite une très bonne année, et je t'embrasse. Je t'aime fort O ! »

Puis il rangea son téléphone pour commencer le décompte avec ses amis :

\- 10 ! 9! 8 !

Un bip à peine perceptible lui fit baisser la tête, et, surpris, il vit qu'il venait de recevoir un nouveau message :

Octavia : « Désolée de te décevoir, mais ce n'est pas Octavia. J'ai trouvé ce téléphone par terre, elle l'a peut-être perdu… Bref, du coup une bonne année à toi aussi ! C.

\- 3 ! 2 ! 1 !

\- BONNE ANNEE !

Les cris déchirèrent la nuit, et les gens autour de Bellamy commencèrent à se prendre dans les bras, se souhaitant tous les vœux de bonheur pour l'année 2017. Jasper s'approcha de son ami, et le bouscula avec l'épaule.

\- Hey, le geek ! Laisse ton téléphone et vient donc fêter avec nous !

En souriant, Bellamy obtempéra et vint embrasser tous ces amis. Mais malgré tout, il ne parvenait pas à oublier cet étrange message. Qui était ce C. ? Est-ce qu'Octavia allait bien ? D'une certaine façon, ça ne l'étonnait pas, la jeune femme perdait toujours ces affaires, ce n'était pas la première fois. Pourtant, comme d'habitude, il ne parvenait pas à oublier cette petite pointe d'inquiétude au creux de son ventre. Il était pire qu'une maman poule ! Désolant !

Bellamy : « Merci ! Qui es-tu ? »

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il continuait cette discussion. Peut-être parce qu'il trouvait cela amusant, parce qu'il avait aimé l'aplomb de cette personne à lui répondre. Et aussi parce qu'il ressentait un petit frisson qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir. Excitation ? Frustration ?

Octavia : « Je vais laisser planer le mystère. Par contre, moi je sais qui tu es ! Très jolie photo ! Tu diras à ta sœur de mettre un code à son téléphone la prochaine fois »

Bellamy sourit en voyant la photo que l'inconnu lui avait envoyé. La personne devait sûrement avoir compris qui il était grâce à sa photo de profil de la messagerie et avait fouillé dans la galerie d'Octavia, ressortant une photo qui datait de quelques semaines. Lui et Octavia faisant des grimaces devant la caméra. Il lui avait demandé de supprimer ces photos pour que personne ne les trouve, puis avait abandonné après le long discours d'Octavia qui lui disait clairement que personne d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait fouiller dans le téléphone. Ça aurait été vrai si elle s'était enfin décidée à mettre un code pour verrouiller son portable.

Octavia : « Si tu veux, on peut se donner un point de rendez-vous pour que je te rende son téléphone. Je suis sous la tour Eiffel »

Bellamy : « J'y suis aussi. Si tu veux qu'on se retrouve, il va falloir me dire à quoi tu ressembles.

Il regardait tout autour de lui, prêt à apercevoir cet inconnu, sans avoir la moindre idée de qui il s'agissait. Il ignorait même si c'était une fille ou un garçon.

Octavia : « Pas besoin, moi je sais à quoi tu ressembles. »

Bellamy : « Tu sais que ça fait légèrement psychopathe ce que tu me dis? »

Il avait beau dire cela, en réalité il rigolait intérieurement. Avec son travail de policier dans la criminel, il n'avait pas réellement peur de grand monde.

Octavia : « Ne t'inquiète pas, avec mon mètre 63, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenter grand-chose contre toi. «

Il leva un sourcil devant ce message. L'inconnu devait vraisemblablement être une fille, même si bien-sûr, il pouvait encore s'agir d'un homme de petite taille. Mais, par instinct peut-être, Bellamy envisageait plus une demoiselle. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous sous l'un des pieds de la tour Eiffel.

\- Les gars, intervint Bellamy vers son groupe d'amis, je reviens tout de suite.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et reprirent les festivités, sans trop se préoccuper du jeune homme. Il était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul !

Il fondit donc la foule en direction du point de rendez-vous, sondant tous les gens qu'il croisait pour essayer de trouver l'inconnue. Était-ce cette petite brune qui le fixait avec intention ? Non, elle ne semblait pas bouger, pas comme elle l'aurait fait si elle lui avait parlé par message. Ou alors la rousse, aux cheveux noués en chignon ? Mais elle était trop grande pour que ce soit cette mystérieuse inconnue.

Octavia : « C'est bon, je te vois »

Mais lui ne voyait rien du tout. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le pied de l'édifice, il vit trois personnes. Deux d'entre elles le regardait fixement. La première était un homme, de petite taille. Il tenait dans sa main un téléphone, et Bellamy ressentit un gros malaise, en pensant qu'il s'agissait peut-être de lui, qu'il pouvait être l'inconnu – il se trouvait bien loin de l'inconnue mystérieuse qu'il avait imaginé. Se rendant compte de la déception qui l'habitait, Bellamy se dirigea malgré tout vers lui, en soupirant. Pourtant, quelqu'un cria son nom derrière lui, et il se retourna.

Une blonde courrait dans sa direction, juste derrière lui. De petite taille, elle portait néanmoins des talons, larges mais qui empêchaient quand même une démarche assurée. De plus, sa robe noire ne devait pas être des plus confortable pour courir. Elle répéta encore le nom de Bellamy, en lui souriant.

Il ne la connaissait pas, ne l'avait jamais vue, et dans son cœur, il ressentit un immense coup, comme s'il s'était arrêté de battre, l'espace d'une seconde, avant de repartir au triple galop.

\- Bellamy, dit une dernière fois la blonde. Ouf ! Je n'étais pas sûre que c'était toi, souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle s'arrêtait en face de lui.

\- C'est toi, la mystérieuse inconnue qui trouve un téléphone par terre et répond aux messages ?

La jeune fille piqua un fard, et d'un geste sûrement répété des dizaines de fois par jour, remis une mèche de cheveux en place, juste derrière son oreille.

\- Ça se pourrait. Tiens, continua-t-elle en tendant un téléphone.

Il était parfaitement reconnaissable grâce à la coque en forme de lapin rose, doté de longues oreilles bien voyantes. Bellamy se moquait toujours d'Octavia, la traitant d'enfant. Mais aujourd'hui, il était plutôt content de reconnaître cette fourre.

\- Merci, dit-il en lui offrant un petit sourire. Ma sœur sera contente de ne pas avoir à s'en racheter un.

\- Je t'en prie, c'est normal. Et je dois avouer que ça m'a bien fait rire.

Ils se turent et un petit silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Bellamy prit le temps de l'observer, de la détailler.

C'était une jolie femme, à la peau très claire, peu maquillée mais qui avait un charme naturel que les fards n'auraient servi qu'à ternir. Ses cheveux blonds, attachés grâce à deux mèches en arrière dévoilaient de très beaux yeux très clairs, bleus, comme Bellamy n'en voyait que très rarement. Il se dit qu'elle devait avoir froid, dans cette petite robe noire, vêtue seulement d'un blouson en cuir, et avec de simples collants couleurs chairs. Mais le temps était particulièrement clément en cette période, et Bellamy en était bien content. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais pu l'observer comme il le faisait à cet instant.

Un raclement de gorge le ramena à la réalité, et il comprit qu'il n'avait pas été très discret.

\- Bon, murmura la jeune femme. Je vais retrouver mes amis. Ce fut une rencontre très agréable.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner doucement. Bellamy, encore sous le charme de cette blonde hypnotisante, mit un certain temps à réagir, avant de s'écrier à travers la foule :

\- Attend ! Dis-moi au moins comment tu t'appelles !

La jeune femme se retourna, et tout en continuant à marche, à reculons, lui cria quelque chose qu'il peina à comprendre.

\- Clarke !

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il réussit à capter, et qu'il grava au fond de son cœur. Clarke. Son prénom sûrement. Il regarda la belle inconnue disparaître à travers la foule, comprenant qu'elle ne resterait qu'une femme à peine croisée, un regard échangé.

...

Une semaine s'était écoulé, et Bellamy était assis à une table, dans un petit café, mangeant sa salade en lisant le journal. Il s'était réfugié à l'intérieur du local, n'ayant pas le courage de manger dehors comme il le faisait habituellement pendant ses pauses, le froid glacial dévorant ses joues. Depuis la soirée du nouvel an, il ne cessait de penser à Clarke, la jeune femme qui avait retrouvé le téléphone d'Octavia. Régulièrement, il s'insultait en se demandant pourquoi il ne lui avait pas demandé son numéro de téléphone. Désormais, toutes les jeunes femmes blondes qu'il croisait se retrouvaient scrutées dans l'espoir de reconnaître ces yeux bleus si incroyables. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Au bout de trois jours, il avait commencé à laisser tomber, même si dans ses songes les plus refoulés, il imaginait sans cesse leur retrouvailles.

Il était perdu dans les nouvelles du jour lorsqu'un message provenant de son téléphone le sortit de ses pensées. Surpris, il vit qu'il provenait d'un numéro inconnu :

? : « Salut ! Oui, je sais, j'ai mis un long moment avant de me manifester. Mais j'avais peur que tu me prennes pour une idiote, que tu ne répondes pas. Et puis j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que je devais ranger mon égo et me jeter à l'eau. Alors j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir gardé ton numéro, et que tu ne me trouveras pas complètement folle (bien que je le sois un peu). En tout cas, sache que j'aimerai bien te revoir une fois, même si en écrivant ces mots que j'ai effacé au moins 10 fois, je me sens complètement ridicule. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, je te souhaite une bonne journée. Clarke.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Bellamy souriait de plus en plus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, un petit mot d'excuse pour ne pas avoir posté la semaine passée. Mais j'ai tellement eu à faire pour mes cours que je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le temps d'écrire. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ! Et, si j'y arrive, pour me faire pardonner, je vais essayer de poster un autre chapitre mercredi !**

 **J'espère que cela va vous plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _L'inconnue, suite_

* * *

Clarke marchait dans la rue, ses talons claquant régulièrement contre le bitume. Les nuages qui assombrissaient encore plus cette fin d'après-midi l'inquiétaient : Elle n'avait pas pris de parapluie, et craignait de se faire mouiller si les gouttes se mettaient à tomber. Elle avait rendez-vous, et elle ne souhaitait pas qu'une averse vienne gâcher sa coiffure.

Il était 16h30, et elle devait retrouver l'inconnu de nouvel an dans un café, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La rue qu'il lui avait indiquée était bordée de petites échoppes, et elle reconnut rapidement le nom : _L'arche._ En pénétrant dans le bâtiment, une petite musique suivant chacun de ses pas, la jeune femme jeta des regards frénétique autour d'elle pour retrouver les boucles brunes de Bellamy. Un mélange de peur et de joie l'habitait, ce cocktail la rendant quelque peu nauséeuse, tandis qu'une boule grossissait dans son estomac. Il n'y avait pas à dire, les premiers rendez-vous, ce n'était pas son truc !

Elle se rappelait encore comme elle avait stressé lorsqu'elle lui avait envoyé ce message, trois jours auparavant, ayant peur qu'il ne la prenne pour une cinglée, ou qu'il ne lui réponde pas. D'ailleurs, en voyant son nom s'afficher sur l'écran de son téléphone, son cœur avait tressaillit, et il lui avait fallu un petit moment avant d'oser lire le message. Et si il ne voulait pas la voir ? Et si il se moquait d'elle ? Incapable de réfléchir correctement, elle avait lu le message dans un état second. Et la voilà aujourd'hui, dans ce petit café, à la recherche d'un homme rencontré quelques secondes à peine.

\- Clarke ?

La voix la fit sursauter, et elle se retourna vivement, pour l'apercevoir, assis sur une chaise, dans l'un des coins le plus tranquille du café. Bellamy se leva, et l'espace d'une seconde, hésita.

La jeune femme mit ce temps à contribution pour l'étudier, puisqu'elle n'avait pas pu le faire le jour de leur rencontre, à cause de l'obscurité. Il était grand, bien plus qu'elle, ce qu'elle avait déjà pu remarquer. Bien bâti, il était vêtu d'une simple chemise grise et d'un jean noir. Mais ce qui attirait le plus l'oeil de Clarke, en dehors de ses cheveux artistiquement décoiffés, c'était son visage. Il avait quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à qualifier, comme une sensation de bien-être qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle. Tout en lui démontrait qu'il était quelqu'un de profondément gentil. Ou peut-être que c'était juste elle qui s'imaginait déjà monts et merveilles !

Les deux se ressaisirent une seconde, et, d'un commun accord, s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, quelque peu gêné.

\- Salut, dit-elle timidement, lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

Elle remarqua les tâches de rousseur qui parsemaient le visage du jeune homme, et son cœur, une fois de plus, s'accéléra – elle adorait les tâches de rousseur !

\- Salut, répondit Bellamy, en hésitant, avant de lui faire la bise.

Sa joue était légèrement rugueuse, mais sa peau brûlante. Clarke devina qu'il stressait autant qu'elle, et cela la rassura, amusée de voir dans quel état ils se mettaient.

Ils s'installèrent devant la table, l'un en face de l'autre, et alors qu'une serveuse venait prendre leur commande, ils se jetèrent de petits regards en coin, espérant tous les deux être discret sans l'être du tout.

\- Je suis content que tu m'aies envoyé un message, dit finalement Bellamy, coupant le silence qui s'installait avant qu'il ne devienne gênant.

\- Tu ne m'as pas prise pour une folle ? Ironisa Clarke, tout en étant complètement sincère.

Les deux émirent un petit rire gêné, en se rappelant l'échange de texto qui avait suivi.

\- Pas du tout, la rassura Bellamy. Si j'avais eu ton numéro, je t'aurais appelée encore plus rapidement.

Clarke sentit son visage rougir, ce qu'elle essaya par tous les moyens de cacher. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti cela ! Même si elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, elle ressentait quelque chose de fort pour lui, quand bien même elle ne le connaissait pratiquement pas !

\- Alors, comment ta sœur a-t-elle réagi en découvrant la disparition de son téléphone ? Demanda Clarke, dans une tentative désespérée de changer de sujet.

Elle apprécia les petites fossettes qui se creusaient dans les joues du jeune homme lorsqu'il souriait. Et Clarke remarqua rapidement la lueur qui s'allumait dans ses yeux. Si elle avait déjà compris à quel point Bellamy était attaché à sa petite sœur, le voir comme cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

\- En fait, elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Octavia est tellement tête en l'air qu'elle est capable d'oublier sa propre tête sans même s'en rendre compte ! Et puis, elle était avec son petit ami, alors je suis certain qu'elle ne pensait même plus à son téléphone.

\- Hé bien, ça nous fait un point commun, s'exclama Clarke, en se redressant sur sa chaise. Il m'arrive régulièrement d'oublier des choses !

Le temps passa rapidement, tandis que les deux parlaient, sans même se rendre compte que dehors, la lumière du jour commençait à décliner à mesure que le soleil descendait dans le ciel. Clarke était tellement concentrée sur Bellamy qu'elle ne vit pas non plus le café se vider petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient seuls. Mais le reste importait peu, tout ce qui comptait pour elle à présent, c'était la conversation qu'elle tenait avec lui, leur main qui se rapprochait petit à petit l'une de l'autre par-dessus la table, geste complètement spontané qu'aucun des deux n'avaient commandité. Elle avait appris beaucoup de choses sur lui : Qu'il avait perdu sa mère quelques années auparavant, et qu'il avait dû s'occuper de sa petite sœur, ce qui expliquait clairement pourquoi il tenait autant à Octavia, que même si sa passion était l'histoire, et qu'il voulait en faire son métier, il avait dû abandonner ses études, et s'était enrôlé dans l'armée pour pouvoir subvenir à leurs besoins. À présent, il avait terminé son engagement, et puisqu'Octavia commençait à travailler, il avait repris le chemin de l'université. Qu'il était allergique aux chats, ce à quoi Clarke exprima à quel point elle était désolée pour lui, de ne pas pouvoir connaître la joie de se faire réveiller à 4h du matin par un oiseau à moitié mort. Il rigola à ces mots. Qu'il était content que 2016 soit terminé, car elle avait été une année compliquée, sans qu'il entre plus dans les détails. Il se livrait avec facilité, comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours, sans gêne apparente, comme s'il savait que jamais elle ne le jugerait.

Et en retour, la jeune femme fit de même, bien qu'elle avait toujours du mal à livrer ses sentiments. Mais avec Bellamy, elle se sentait en confiance et ressentait comme l'envie de tout lui raconter. Depuis la mort de son père, 10 ans plus tôt, alors qu'elle n'avait que 13 ans, les disputes perpétuelles avec sa mère, son émancipation, dans l'idée de quitter le cocon familial pour partir étudier l'art à Paris, sa relation avec Lexa… Mais malgré tout, elle ne put lui raconter la fin de cette histoire là, bien qu'elle fut sûre qu'il en avait compris la couleur. C'était encore trop douloureux !

\- Je suis navrée, mais nous allons devoir fermer.

Ce fut la serveuse, l'air légèrement gênée de les déranger, qui les sortit de la transe dans laquelle ils étaient tombés. En reprenant leurs esprits, ils se rhabillèrent et Bellamy laissa quelques pièces sur la table, sans écouter les protestations de Clarke, qui finit par capituler. Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait avoué qu'elle trouvait ce geste extrêmement romantique, bien qu'il ne soit pas du tout en accord avec son côté féministe. Mais pour Bellamy, elle allait accepter de laisser ses convictions de côté, du moins jusqu'à la prochaine fois !

Clarke suivit le jeune homme à l'extérieur, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Ils marchèrent quelques secondes en silence, tentant tous les deux de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à se dire, un peu gêné. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une intersection.

\- Ma voiture est parquée là, dit Clarke en montrant le chemin de gauche.

Bellamy hocha la tête, et regarda une seconde la route, comme s'il réfléchissait.

\- J'habite de l'autre côté, murmura-t-il finalement en désignant le côté droit.

Clarke comprit qu'il avait hésité à la raccompagner jusqu'à sa voiture, et dans sa poitrine, son petit cœur d'artichaut fondit quelque peu.

\- Bon, reprit-il, en se balançant légèrement. Merci pour cette soirée, c'était vraiment…

Il ne finit pas ses mots, sûrement parce que lui même ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire. En souriant, Clarke avança d'un pas vers lui.

\- C'était vraiment super ! J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir ! De toute façon, tu as mon numéro maintenant, alors tu n'as plus d'excuse pour m'ignorer !

En prenant un air scandalisé, Bellamy posa sa main sur son cœur, comme s'il venait de se faire poignarder.

\- Moi, t'ignorer ? Jamais ! Je te promets que je vais tellement pas t'ignorer que tu vas te sentir harcelée !

Il leva la main, comme s'il venait de proclamer un serment. En le voyant aussi solennel, Clarke éclata de rire. Sans crier gare, elle vit Bellamy se baisser vers elle rapidement, et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, la faisant taire instantanément. d'abord surprise par l'aplomb dont Bellamy faisait preuve, elle resta sans bouger, interdite. Le jeune homme se redressa face à son manque de réaction, et dans ses yeux, elle vit une lueur de déception briller.

\- Je… Eu… Je suis désolé, je pensais que…

Mais elle ne lui laissa pas terminer sa phrase, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son visage, l'embrassant plus vivement. Les yeux fermés, elle le sentit poser ses mains sur son cou pour la rapprocher de lui, et elle laissa ses propres doigts se perdre dans les cheveux bouclés. Ce baiser fut bref, mais en s'éloignant un peu de lui, la jeune femme se retrouva à bout de souffle, le cœur prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine.

\- Alors, tu n'oublieras pas de m'appeler ? Dit-elle en l'embrassant très rapidement sur la joue, avant de prendre le chemin de sa voiture, marchant le plus vite possible.

À deux mètres, elle se retourna et vit que Bellamy l'observait. La lueur du néon lui montrait qu'il souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle fit de même, et en gloussant telle une collégienne, reprit son chemin !

Il ne fallut qu'une heure à Bellamy pour lui envoyer un message, à peine le temps que Clarke rentre chez elle, et se pose sur son canapé, un sourire flottant encore sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait plus de 2 ans qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti cela, et elle avait oublié à quel point c'était agréable ! Le son caractéristique de son téléphone lui annonçant un nouveau message la fit bondir jusqu'à son sac à main, en espérant un message de sa part ! Et elle ne fut pas déçue en voyant son nom s'afficher sur l'écran d'accueil :

« Tu vois ? Je commence déjà à te harceler… J'espère que c'était assez rapide pour toi ? Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais te dire que j'ai passé une excellente soirée, et j'espère que c'était pareil pour toi. En fait, j'ai déjà envie de te revoir (c'est grave docteur?). Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça, parce que ça va très certainement te faire flipper, mais je n'ai pas envie de le garder pour moi : Quand je suis avec toi, ou même quand on discute simplement par message, ça me fait ressentir des trucs que je suis même pas capable d'expliquer. En fait, je me sens bien, c'est tout. Avec toi, c'est facile, c'est simple et surtout, c'est génial ! Bref, après ce message qui va sûrement finir de te convaincre que je suis un fou furieux, j'espère te revoir bientôt! »

(31 décembre 2017)

\- Vous avez vu Clarke ? Jasper, est-ce que tu as vu Clarke ? Non ? Et toi Maya ? Sérieusement, personne ne l'a vue ? Mais il est bientôt minuit, il faut bien que je la trouve !

Cela faisait bien 5 minutes que Bellamy courrait un peu partout dans le but de retrouver sa petite amie. Aucun de ses amis ne semblaient l'avoir vu, et il ressentait comme une impression de déjà-vu, bien que cela ne l'amusait pas franchement. Il avait envie de faire le décompte avec Clarke, mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait être !

Tout le monde était réunis sous la tour Eiffel, exactement au même endroit qu'un an plus tôt, à l'exception de Lincoln et Octavia, qui avait décidé de le fêter chez eux, ayant emménagé très récemment ensemble. Malgré leur invitation à le passer avec eux et les amis de Lincoln, Bellamy avait décliné l'offre, car il voulait retourner à cet endroit symbolique à ses yeux.

Mais encore une fois, il avait l'impression de passer pour le dindon de la farce, à chercher la blonde, comme il avait cherché sa sœur l'an passé. En jetant un œil à son téléphone, il vit qu'il avait un nouveau message, d'un numéro inconnu :

« Rendez-vous sous le pied de la tour Eiffel. C. »

Il poussa un petit soupir, tout en sentant un sourire naître sur ses lèvres, incapable de le retenir. Décidément, cette soirée s'annonçait pleine de surprises ! Il partit donc en direction du point de rendez-vous, en regardant autour de lui, dans l'espoir de voir Clarke. Et comme prévu, elle l'attendait à l'endroit exact où ils s'étaient vu pour la première fois. En l'apercevant, elle lui offrit un petit sourire un peu moqueur, en serrant autour d'elle sa veste, la nuit étant bien plus froide que l'année précédente.

-Apparemment, on m'a donné rendez-vous ici, déclara Bellamy en arrivant devant elle. Une inconnue nommée « C. ». Peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider à la trouver ? Demanda-t-il en jouant le jeu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire que c'est une inconnue ? Peut-être que c'est un homme ?

\- Parce que, si c'est un homme, je pars tout de suite ! Je préfère mille fois rencontrer une fille, je ne sais pas, blonde peut-être ? Et puis, si elle pouvait avoir les yeux bleus et être toute petite, ce serait encore mieux !

Il ria alors que Clarke lui donna un coup de point énergique dans l'épaule.

\- Je ne suis pas toute petite !

Il la fit taire en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser, sentant la jeune femme sourire tout contre lui.

\- Donc toi, tu embrasses les inconnues comme ça, sans même leur demander leur prénom ? S'amusa Clarke en écartant son visage de son petit ami pour le regarder.

\- Quand elles sont aussi sexy que celle que j'ai devant moi, leur prénom m'est complètement égal !

Ils rirent de plus belle, alors que Bellamy serrait la jeune femme contre son torse, la tête enfuie dans la chevelure blonde qui sentait bon la fraise.

\- D'ailleurs, demanda-t-il, la voix un peu étouffée par les boucles de la jeune femme, il était à qui le téléphone qui m'a envoyé ce message ? Je ne connaissais pas ce numéro.

\- Aucune idée, c'était une fille. Je lui ai dit que je ne retrouvais pas mon portable et que je devais envoyer un message à mon petit ami de toute urgence. D'ailleurs, tu vas me donner tout de suite ton téléphone, que j'efface ce numéro ! Je connais assez bien tes tendances à revoir les inconnues qui t'envoient des messages !

Bellamy rit de plus belle, mais obtempéra, et la regarda, souriant, effacer le message de cette personne. Il la vit revenir sur l'application « horloge ». Il ne restait que 30 secondes avant que minuit ne sonne.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, toujours collé l'un à l'autre.

Bellamy n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu tomber sur une fille comme elle ! Cela faisait déjà un an qu'elle partageait sa vie, et il en était toujours aussi amoureux, comme s'il ressentait encore et encore, jours après jours, le coup de foudre qui lui était tombé dessus la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, à l'endroit exact où ils se trouvaient en cet instant précis.

\- Je t'aime !

Il sortit ces mots alors que les gens autour de lui commençait à faire le décompte. Clarke sourit et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, soufflant quelque chose à son oreille :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il frémissait toujours autant en entendant ces simples paroles, bien qu'elle les ait répétés un nombre incroyable de fois, peut-être parce qu'il savait à quel point il avait été difficile pour la jeune femme de les dire, après le décès de sa petite amie, deux ans auparavant. Il savait que ces simples syllabes avaient une signification particulière aux yeux de la blonde, et il se sentit particulièrement privilégiés de savoir qu'elle les lui disait à lui, et uniquement à lui.

Alors que des « Bonne année ! » fusaient dans tous les sens, il les répéta à l'oreille de la jeune femme et l'embrassa tendrement, souhaitant intérieurement, une année exactement pareille à celle qu'il venait de vivre !

* * *

 **Voili voilou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

 **Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, j'adore écrire dans ce style, très romantique (c'est pas ma faute, je suis complètement fleur bleue !). Mais je sais que ce style ne plait pas à tout le monde, ou du moins, pas en trop grande quantité. J'ai aussi envie d'aborder des thèmes plus "durs". Donc, si vous avez des idées à me proposer, n'hésitez pas !**

 **Sur ce, à tout bientôt et bonne semaine !**

 **Bises**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Laurianne :** Déjà, un grand merci pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir ! C'est toujours rassurant quand on reçoit ce genre de message, ça montre que les gens aiment ma manière d'écrire. Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre a ce que tu voulais, mais sache que je compte en faire d'autre qui, je l'espère, te plairont encore plus ;) Encore une fois, merci beaucoup =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde ! Je sais, je sais. Je n'ai pas réussi à vous poster ce chapitre mercredi, mais promis ! J'ai essayé !**

 **Enfin, pour me faire pardonner, un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

 _La banque_

* * *

Clarke attendait dans la file d'attente, en triturant son ticket, comportant le numéro « 322 », qu'elle pliait et repliait à travers ses doigts manucurés. Par tous les moyens, elle tentait de cacher ses soupirs, alors qu'il lui semblait attendre depuis presque une heure. Pourtant, l'heure affichée sur le mur peint en face d'elle indiquait que cela ne faisait que 20 minutes qu'elle attendait son tour aux guichets de la banque. Elle avait rendez-vous avec un conseiller, et ils étaient tous occupés. La jeune femme était donc assise sur l'un des canapé bleu marine de la salle d'attente, son sac à main posé devant ses bottes à talon. Elle devait absolument pouvoir obtenir ce prêt si elle voulait pouvoir ouvrir sa galerie d'art ! Pour cela, elle avait mis toutes les chances de son côté, habillée d'un tailleur chic, une montre coûteuse à son poignet. Elle savait bien que sa mère aurait pu lui prêter l'argent dont elle avait besoin, mais Clarke s'était promis de réussir à financer son projet seule !

La salle était presque pleine, et des gens allaient et venaient à mesure que les conseillers venaient les chercher. Personne ne faisait attention à la petite blonde, qui sentait ses mains devenir moites. Et si elle ne pouvait obtenir cet argent ? Revenir en pleurant vers sa mère était hors de question, or elle n'avait plus tellement d'autre solution. Elle devait ouvrir sa galerie et ce ne serait possible que si son rendez-vous de la journée s'avérait concluant.

\- Clarke ?

La voix lui fit lever la tête, pour pour voir un homme grand qui arrivait vers elle, marchant d'un pas rapide. En reconnaissant ce visage, la jeune femme poussa un gros soupir et regarda autour d'elle, dans l'espoir de trouver un échappatoire pour ne pas lui parler.

\- Surtout, cache ta joie ! L'apostropha ce dernier en se plantant devant elle.

\- Bellamy, le salua-t-elle froidement. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

C'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir, et bien sûr, il fallait qu'il vienne dans cette banque le seul jour où elle y était aussi !

\- J'ai un problème avec une de mes cartes, je viens voir ce que je peux faire. Et toi ?

Clarke le regarda une seconde. Il n'avait pas changé, bien que cela faisait presque un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas croisés. Ses cheveux bruns étaient simplement un peu plus longs que la dernière fois. Même si ça lui faisait mal de se l'avouer, Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de regret en repensant à leur histoire.

\- J'ai un rendez-vous pour ma galerie d'art, avoua-t-elle finalement d'une voix faible.

Bellamy leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Il connaissait très bien sa situation financière, ou plus particulièrement celle de sa mère. Il savait qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas besoin d'argent. Mais il était encore capable de comprendre que ce n'était pas toujours simple pour la jeune femme de parler de sa famille.

\- Bon, reprit Bellamy, sans la regarder dans les yeux. Qu'est ce que tu deviens ? Tu habites toujours dans ton appartement ?

Clarke vit qu'il avait un petit sourire. Elle se rappelait encore de l'endroit insalubre où elle avait vécu, juste pour embêter sa mère et sortir de cette prison dorée dans laquelle elle vivait. À vrai dire, elle avait vécu pendant presque 2 ans en compagnie des rats et des voisins très bruyants que les murs ne parvenaient pas à étoffer.

\- Non, répondit la jeune femme en riant. J'ai fini par accepter l'aide que me proposer ma mère, j'ai déménagé i mois. Et toi, toujours flic ?

Elle le vit fouiller dans la sacoche en cuir brun qu'il portait à son épaule, puis sortir une petite plaque argentée, qu'il lui présenta :

\- Toujours ! Enfin ! J'ai passé mes examens avec les félicitations. Mais aujourd'hui je suis en congé.

Il sembla sur le point d'ajouter autre chose, mais se décida à se taire. Clarke baissa les yeux, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Qu'il lui avait manqué ? Que malgré tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient faits, elle ne pourraient jamais l'oublier ? Elle choisit de se taire, ne pas renfoncer la lame dans une plaie à peine cicatrisée.

\- En tout cas, je suis content de voir que tu vas bien.

La voix de Bellamy sonnait plus comme une question que comme une affirmation, comme s'il voulait s'assurer de son bien-être. C'était lui tout craché, s'inquiéter pour les autres mais ne pas vouloir l'avouer.

Mais Clarke ne répondit pas. Au fond d'elle, elle avait envie de tout lui lancer au visage, de lui dire que la souffrance qu'elle avait endurée n'était pas terminée et qu'il ferait mieux de se tenir loin d'elle ! Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, il la connaissait suffisamment bien pour comprendre.

\- Écoute, soupira-t-il. Je sais que tu m'en veux encore. Mais, Clarke, on ne pourrait pas se reparler comme des personnes adultes ? C'est ce que nous sommes non ? Tellement de temps s'est écoulé, tu ne crois pas que nous devrions tourner la page ?

De fureur, Clarke se leva d'un bond pour se mettre devant Bellamy. Malgré ses talons, elle ne le dépassait toujours pas en taille et devait lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Du temps ? Tu crois que le temps va pouvoir effacer les images de mon petit ami dont j'étais folle amoureuse dans un lit avec une parfait inconnue ? Dois-je aussi ajouter qu'il ne portait pas de vêtements, comme sa pouffe ? Ou même qu'ils étaient dans une situation – comment le dire convenablement ? - compromettante ? Crois-moi, je crois que même si j'attendais 10 ans, je t'en voudrais encore !

Les mots se répercutaient autour d'elle, et elle vit Bellamy jeter un regard gêné autour de lui, alors que les gens le regardaient avec un drôle d'air. Avec peu de précaution, il la tira dans un coin par son bras, pour échapper aux commentaires ou aux regards des clients qui attendaient toujours. D'ailleurs, Clarke était pratiquement sûre d'avoir loupé son tour. Elle était bonne pour refaire la queue !

\- Et tu crois que dire tout ça à voix haute pour que tout le monde l'entende, c'est une bonne manière de te venger ? Clarke ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'avais bu, et même si je sais que ça n'excuse rien du tout, ça n'a jamais changé les sentiments que j'avais pour toi !

Il se tut en se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire. Clarke pencha la tête sur le côté tout en le regardant, ne sachant trop comment réagir. De ses yeux, elle tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait continuer, lui dire ce qu'il pensait ! Et il sembla se laisser convaincre car il ouvrit la bouche.

Mais il ne put prononcer le moindre mot, car à l'instant même où il tenta de sortir un son de sa bouche, un hurlement strident en direction de l'entrée. D'un réflexe qui lui venait clairement de son métier de policier, il se poussa derrière la colonne, de façon à être un peu caché, tout en tenant Clarke derrière lui. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang :

Un groupe de trois personnes, complètement vêtus de noir, une cagoule sur la tête qui ne laissait pas voir les traits de leur visage venaient d'entrer dans la banque. Ils étaient tous grand, deux très baraqués et l'un plutôt fin. Ce dernier avançait en tête de file, et leva la main. Dans la panique, Clarke mit un certain temps à comprendre pourquoi elle avait un éclat argenté, avant de se rendre compte qu'il tenait un pistolet. Sans crier gare, il tira deux coup dans le plafond.

\- A TERRE !

Les cris des gens ne parvenaient tout de même pas à voiler ces paroles. D'un geste brusque, Bellamy obligea la jeune femme à ses côtés à s'accroupir. Ils étaient un peu cachés grâce à l'un des poteaux, mais Clarke ne se faisait pas d'illusion, ils allaient rapidement se faire remarquer. Les trois braqueurs avançaient, l'homme plus fin toujours devant. Clarke en était sûre, il était le meneur. Et en lançant un coup d'oeil à Bellamy, elle comprit que lui aussi le pensait. Il semblait très calme, et analysait la situation. Mais la jeune femme le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas remarquer la main crispée, qui tenait la sienne fortement. Il était inquiet, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas.

\- Si j'en vois un qui bouge, je le butte, c'est clair ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Les trois hommes se lancèrent un regard, et les deux costauds se dirigèrent vers les guichets, en menaçant les employés de leur arme, les obligeant ainsi à sortir tous les billets qu'ils avaient devant eux. Le dernier des braqueurs parcourait la salle des yeux, pour détecter si l'un des otages se mettaient à bouger. Pourtant Clarke sentait comme un malaise qui prenait possession de ses corps. Il ne semblait pas juste vérifier l'absence de mouvements, mais aussi évaluer les gens, contrôler quelque chose.

\- C'est bon ! On a tout ! Déclara l'un des deux autres, qui portait désormais un sac débordant de billet.

\- Parfait.

La voix du dernier était beaucoup plus calme, comme s'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. De peur, Clarke se colla encore plus à Bellamy. En sentant le mouvement de la jeune femme, ce dernier serre encore plus sa main, et la regarda dans les yeux. Il tenta un petit sourire, mais ne réussit qu'à offrir un rictus pas du tout rassurant.

\- Très bien ! La voix du troisième braqueur, le meneur, résonna contre les murs. Vous allez gentiment nous donner tous les bijoux de valeur ! Nous passerons devant vous, et vous nous les remettrez sans faire le moindre geste brusque, c'est clair ? Personne ne sera blessé si vous faites exactement comme je l'ai dit.

Sa voix était tellement calme qu'il faisait encore plus peur, c'était comme s'il n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait, comme si la folie l'avait complètement dévoré. Clarke et Bellamy se lancèrent un regard mais ne dirent rien. La jeune femme espérait juste qu'ils ne viendraient pas jusqu'à elle !

Ils les virent faire une ronde autour des gens. Certaines personnes pleuraient en remettant des chaînes, des bagues ou encore des montres. Une femme, qui avait très certainement passé la soixantaine se mit à gesticuler en retenant une chaîne avec un gros médaillon. Clarke entendit quelques mots, et reconnut le mot « mari » et « mort ». La femme pleurait à chaudes larmes. La braqueur, sans aucune émotion, la frappa de son poing, l'envoyant à terre, avant de lui arracher le collier sans dire le moindre mot. Rien dans son apparence ne laissait montrer ce qu'il pensait. C'était comme s'il ne ressentait rien. La femme à terre sanglotait sans bouger. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, on pouvait voir que du sang coulait de son nez. Un jeune homme à ses côtés, qui semblait lui être complètement inconnu, vint vers elle et lui tint le bras pour l'aider.

Pourtant Clarke n'arrivait pas à se concentrer car elle vit les hommes avancer dans sa direction. Elle sentit Bellamy se raidir à ses côtés, et sa main se posa contre les côtes de la jeune femme, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose auquel se raccrocher. Son contact suffit néanmoins à la rassurer suffisamment pour que ses battements de cœur reprennent presque une course normale.

\- Toi, là !

Fermant les yeux, Clarke sentit une goutte de sueur lui couler le long de son dos. Elle se redressa un petit peu pour voir le braqueur. Il s'agissait du meneur. Ses yeux étaient très foncés, seule chose que l'on pouvait voir sous sa cagoule. Il les dominait de toute sa hauteur, alors que les deux étaient accroupis par terre.

\- Donne-moi ta montre !

Bien qu'elle s'y attendait, Clarke sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant. Elle savait ! Jamais elle n'aurait dû mettre cette montre, celle qu'elle ne portait jamais habituellement. Même si elle semblait avoir une certaine valeur, elle était surtout très chère à la jeune femme pour les souvenirs qu'elle renfermait : Cette montre avait appartenu à son père, et elle l'avait récupérée après sa mort. c'était l'objet auquel elle tenait le plus !

Les larmes aux yeux, elle commença à se lever pour retirer la montre de son poignet, ne voulant pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un soit blessé si elle refusait de remettre l'objet, surtout Bellamy qui se tenait à ses côtés, un peu en avant, comme pour montrer qu'il était là. En lui jetant un regard, elle vit qu'il regardait le braqueur avec une lueur glaciale. Mais Clarke savait bien qu'il n'allait rien tenter : le braqueur était armé, et la salle pleine d'innocents. Sans compter qu'elle se trouvait dans la ligne de mire. Sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes, elle lui tendit l'objet, en regardant à côté. L'homme saisit l'objet brusquement en faisant vaciller la jeune femme qui, dans un mouvement désespéré, s'était raccrochée une seconde de plus à la montre. Bellamy la rattrapa pour la stabiliser, en effectuant une petite pression sur son dos, pour montrer qu'il était là.

\- On se casse, finit par dire le meneur, avec un calme épouvantable. Puis, à la foule : Que tout le monde reste calme ! S'il y en a un qui bouge, il resortira d'ici les pieds en avant avec en prime une jolie balle collée dans le crâne !

Il disait cela, le regard braqué vers Clarke et Bellamy, qui se firent tout petit, à trois pas de l'homme.

Mais aucune des trois braqueurs n'eurent le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, la sirène de la police indiqua sa présence.

\- Merde ! Les flics !

Les deux hommes les plus baraqués semblaient perde leur sang froids, et jetaient des regards frénétiques autour d'eux, comme s'ils espéraient trouver un échappatoire.

En revanche, le dernier semblait garder son calme. Clarke le vit regarder une seconde dans sa direction, et un frisson glacé se propagea dans sa colonne vertébrale. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de faire un mouvement de recul, il fit un pas en avant et attrapa son bras d'une poigne extrêmement ferme, la tirant vers lui. La jeune femme poussa un cri bref, de pure terreur, tandis que Bellamy tentait de la retenir, sans résultat. Une seconde après, Clarke se retrouvait le dos contre le torse de l'homme, une arme braquée contre sa tempe. Son cerveau s'était complètement déconnecté, et la seule chose qu'elle était encore capable de discerner, c'était Bellamy en face d'elle, qui la regardait avec de grands yeux déterminés.

-Si tu bouges, ta copine meurt, c'est clair !

La menace était parfaitement compréhensible, et Bellamy leva les deux mains en l'air, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il reculait. Dehors, les policiers avaient encerclés le bâtiment et criaient des choses que la blonde ne parvenait pas à comprendre, comme s'ils parlaient dans une autre langue.

Sans se préoccuper plus de Bellamy, le braqueur se tourna vers l'entrée, en tenant toujours son otage devant lui, criant ses directives pour qu'on le laisse sortir, lui et l'otage qu'il tenait. Mais il n'avait pas pris en compte l'homme derrière lui !

Sans crier gare, Clarke perçut un mouvement venant de son dos, et se retrouva projetée à terre. Elle comprit que Bellamy s'était jeté sur le dos du braqueur, le déséquilibrant pour le faire tomber, et elle avec. Avec un réflexe de survie pur et dur, elle se poussa contre le mur, les joues maculées de larmes. Le braqueur avait fait tomber son arme au sol, et les policiers avaient profité de la panique à l'intérieur pour rentrer dans le bâtiment, attrapant les deux autres criminels, qui étaient à présent menottés. Complètement perdue, Clarke entendit soudain un cri bref, qui lui donna la chaire de poule.

Bellamy, assis sur le meneur, le maintenait couché à terre afin qu'il ne s'enfuit pas. Mais il n'avait pas pris en compte que le pistolet n'était peut-être pas sa seule arme. Il ne put donc par réagir lorsque l'autre sortit un couteau à cran de son blouson noir et le lui planta dans l'abdomen.

En poussant un hurlement à la vue du sang, Clarke attira l'attention des policiers, qui se précipitèrent vers les deux hommes, relevant l'homme à la capuche. Se traînant presque à terre, la jeune femme s'approcha de Bellamy. Il avait les yeux ouverts, mais ne parvenait pas à prononcer le moindre mot, du sang s'écoulant de sa blessure, à une telle vitesse que la jeune femme sentait sa tête commencer à tourner. Mais elle ne pouvait simplement pas abandonner le jeune homme maintenant, pas après qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie!

\- Bellamy, sanglotait-elle en lui prenant la main, Bellamy, s'il te plaît, reste avec moi ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, pas maintenant, pas toi !

Sans faire attention à elle, les secours la poussèrent sur le côté, afin d'avoir la place pour soigner le jeune homme. Une secouriste, pas beaucoup plus vieille qu'elle, vint se placer devant elle, pour regarder les égratignures qu'elle s'était faite en tombant.

\- Non, non, hoquetait-elle, refusant l'aide qu'on lui apportait. Bellamy, je… je… Je veux savoir comment il va.

\- Madame ! Dit fermement la secouriste en lui attrapant les mains et en la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. Nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour le sauver. Mais vous ne nous aiderez pas en vous inquiétant pour lui. Laissez moi vous examiner, ensuite la police viendra vous poser quelques questions, d'accord ?

Sans être capable de quitter des yeux le brancards où était couché Bellamy, la jeune femme acquiesça. Elle laissa l'urgentiste s'occuper d'elle, sans être capable de retenir ses larmes, sans pouvoir éliminer ce sentiment de trou dans sa poitrine.

\- Ils vont l'emmener à l'hôpital pour l'opérer, vous pouvez venir si vous voulez. Je vais parler avec les policiers, ils accepteront sûrement de vous parler là-bas.

La voix de la jeune femme était douce et bienveillante. Encore une fois, Clarke hocha la tête et la suivit jusqu'à l'ambulance où se trouvait le jeune homme, qui semblait complètement inconscient.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital fut bref, Clarke tenant fermement la main de Bellamy dans la sienne, en tentant par tous les moyens de retenir les sanglots qui la traversaient, sans être capable d'empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Elle voulait être forte, forte pour lui, parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. À présent, c'était à elle se faire son devoir !

Sans trop se préoccuper d'elle, les médecins prirent en charge le blessé, laissant Clarke seule. On lui indiqua un endroit où attendre, lui affirmant qu'on lui donnerait des réponses bientôt. Puis tout le monde disparut, laissant la jeune femme esseulée, son t-shirt tâché du sang du jeune homme, la peur au ventre.

Les heures passaient, sans que personne ne revienne lui donner la moindre information. La jeune femme, assise, trop fatiguée pour pleurer, réfléchissait, se laissait sombrer dans les souvenirs :

Elle se rappelait de la rencontre avec Bellamy, des amis les ayant présenté. Cela avait été un vrai coup de foudre, comme elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait exister. Ils avaient vécu dans leur bulle, pendant deux ans, s'aimant la folie, sans presque aucun nuage pour venir assombrir leur futur. Elle, qui ne se pensait pas capable d'aimer à ce point, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était tout simplement incapable de s'imaginer vivre sans lui. Puis, après plus de deux ans de relation, elle était rentrée un soir, après avoir passé la soirée avec une amie, et l'avait trouvé dans leur lit, avec une inconnue. Le choc passé, elle l'avait mis dehors, et s'était effondrée. Il lui avait fallu presque 8 mois avant de retrouver un semblant de vie normale, se demandant sans cesse si elle était fautive, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu penser pour faire une chose pareille. Après cette soirée, elle avait refusé le moindre contact, et ne l'avait plus revu, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, dans cette banque. Mais les sentiments, eux, n'avaient jamais disparu. Alors qu'elle aurait voulu le haïr de toutes ses forces, elle n'y parvenait pas et n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Du moins, c'est qu'elle avait compris, assise dans cette salle d'attente. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, elle refusait de le laisser partir, elle refusait de passer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus loin de lui. Elle lui pardonnerait tout, et bien plus encore si on lui offrait la chance de le revoir encore une fois !

\- Madame ?

Le médecin s'approchait d'elle, toujours en tenue pour opérer. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra, et elle fut tout bonnement incapable de faire le moindre mouvement dans sa direction, comme si ses jambes étaient devenues du plomb. Sa bouche semblait elle aussi privée de tout mouvement.

\- L'opération s'est bien passée. Le couteau avait perforé son intestin, mais il tiré d'affaire !

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Clarke laissa un gémissement sortir de ses lèvres, alors que les larmes recommençaient à couler ! Le soulagement qui l'envahit fut tel que le médecin dut la rattraper pour l'empêcher de tomber. Elle sanglotait, laissant toute la peur sortir de son corps, incapable de se retenir. Il était vivant, et c'était tout ce qui comptait maintenant !

En entrant dans la salle de réveil, Clarke ne put s'empêcher de laisser de nouvelles larmes couler. Décidément, elle était une vraie fontaine aujourd'hui ? Elle ignorait même qu'elle était capable de pleurer autant…

\- Salut, murmura-t-elle au jeune homme, qui tourna la tête vers elle, avec lenteur.

Il semblait encore un peu sonné, par les médicaments, et par l'anesthésie. Le médecin avait été clair : Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour être complètement remis.

\- Hey !

Sa voix était faible, mais peu importait aux yeux de Clarke, tant qu'elle pouvait le retrouver en vie. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, comme si elle avait peur de le blesser.

\- Je suis contente de te voir, dit-elle, avec maladresse. Tu m'as fait tellement peur !

Bellamy lui offrit un petit sourire, puis la regarda dans les yeux. Il semblait mal à l'aise, ce que la blonde ne comprenait pas.

\- Écoute Clarke, je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir pour avoir joué au héro à la banque, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser te faire le moindre mal, alors je n'ai même pas réfléchi ! Et j'étais tellement soulagé de te voir saine et sauve que je n'ai même pas pensé au fait qu'il avait peut-être d'autres armes ! Je suis désolé que tu te sois inquiété pour moi, vraiment !

Il aurait sûrement continué son baratin encore longtemps si la blonde ne s'était pas précipitée vers lui pour le faire taire d'un baiser. Bellamy, d'abord surpris par ce geste, la serra fort contre lui, tandis que Clarke était à moitié couchée sur le lit à ses côtés, comme pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir. lorsqu'elle se recula un peu pour le laisser respirer, elle vit qu'il la regardait d'un air surpris.

\- Tais-toi, espèce d'idiot ! Le plus important, c'est que tu sois là avec moi, en vie ! C'est tout ce qui m'importe, et c'est la seule chose que je veux. Ne plus jamais être séparée de toi, je veux pouvoir me réveiller tous les jours à tes côtés, je veux pouvoir m'endormir avec comme dernière image tes tâches de rousseur. Je veux ne plus jamais avoir à m'inquiéter pour toi ! Plus jamais !

-Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Bellamy demanda cela en essuyant du bout de son dos, une unique larme, qui perlait au coin des yeux azurs de la jeune femme.

\- Si, finit-elle par avouer. Mais je suis surtout heureuse de te voir avec moi maintenant ! Je ne veux plus me disputer avec toi !

\- Alors cette journée aura au moins eu un aspect positif, ironisa-t-il. Puis, en reprenant plus sérieusement : Je t'aime Clarke, j'espère que tu le sais !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout simplement heureuse d'être de nouveau dans ses bras.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous! j'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Je vais commencer - on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes hein ? - par m'excuser de mon absence. A vrai dire, j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire ces derniers temps à cause de mes études. Je dois rendre un travail de maturité dans peu de temps et j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Du coup je me concentre surtout dessus.**

 **Et puis, comme j'ai mes examens en juin - et que je suis en train de ramer à fond - je risque d'être encore très irrégulière. Je vous prie de m'excuser, même si je sais que vous comprendrez. En tout cas, je n'abandonne pas cette histoire, mais je ne me donne plus de dates ou de planning, comme ça, plus de pression ! Quand j'y arriverai, je posterai, dès que j'aurai de l'inspiration :)**

 **En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages, ça me touche énormément !**

 **Oh ! Et je tiens à précisez que comme je n'ai aucune expérience (vous comprendrez en lisant) là-dedans, et que je me base uniquement sur quelques témoignages trouvés sur internet, il se peut qu'il y ait quelques incohérences. Je n'espère pas, mais si jamais ne m'en voulez pas !**

 **Allez, bonne lecture**

* * *

 _Arrivée en fanfare_

* * *

Clarke regardait face à elle, assise sur les toilettes de sa salle de bain, de la musique sortant de son téléphone posé sur le meuble à ses côtés. Elle était encore en pyjama, vêtue d'un short blanc et d'un simple top bleu marine. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, puisqu'elle ne les avait pas coiffé après s'être réveillée.

Il lui avait fallu un certain temps avant d'oser le faire. Plusieurs jours pendant lesquels elle avait réfléchi à s'en faire griller les neurones. Et si c'était vrai ? Qu'allait-il arriver ? Allait-il partir ? Ou était-ce une bonne nouvelle ?

Il fallait attendre trois minutes pour être fixé, et pour tenter d'évacuer le stress qui l'habitait, elle avait mis sa chanson préférée, « Shape of you » qu'elle écoutait sans cesse depuis deux semaines. Elle savait qu'à la fin de la musique, que dès que les notes cesseraient, elle devrait regarder et elle serait fixée.

Il faisait chaud dans la salle de bain. Sur le mur en face d'elle, il y avait une tâche de quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Fond de teint ? Non, trop foncé. La poudre qu'elle utilisait dans ses cheveux ? Mouais, cela paraissait peu vraisemblable. La dernière possibilité, c'était le chocolat. Bellamy était le roi pour faire cela. Il venait prendre une douche avec un pot de nutella, les doigts tout tâchés, et en mettait partout. Et qui devait nettoyer ? Elle. Au début, cela ne la dérangeait pas, sûrement l'euphorie de leur emménagement ensemble. Mais 6 mois après, elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez. Ou peut-être était-ce juste les hormones ?

Ce ne fut que lorsque le refrain de « Alone » commença qu'elle se rendit compte que le temps imparti était largement dépassé. La main tremblante, le souffle court, elle prit le bâtonnet et fixa son regard dessus. Elle était fixée.

En sortant de la salle de bain, Clarke entendit le bruit de pas venant vers elle, rapidement suivi par la grande silhouette de son petit ami, encore à moitié endormi.

\- Salut, marmonna-t-il. Tu es matinale ce matin.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes rapidement, avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

\- Insomnie, répondit simplement la blonde, sans trop savoir quoi dire.

Elle n'avait pas franchement envie de faire la conversation alors elle partit rapidement en direction de la cuisine, en espérant que Bellamy soit trop fatigué pour voir son comportement étrange. Et cela fonctionna apparemment, puisqu'il ne lui posa aucune question.

Devant la cuisinière, la jeune femme faisait cuire des œufs, distraitement. L'odeur la dérangeait légèrement mais elle avait bien trop faim pour faire fine bouche. Bellamy se plaça derrière elle, en posant ses mains sur son ventre, et en embrassant son crâne.

\- Alors, princesse, tu m'évites ?

D'un geste un peu trop brusque, Clarke se retourna face à lui, pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle adorait toujours autant son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur, sa barbe d'un jour. L'envie de poser ses lèvres partout sur la peau du jeune homme, de le serrer contre elle pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Mais la peur aussi, celle de se retrouver seule, celle d'être trahie, de ne pas savoir quoi dire, du doute.

\- Je suis enceinte.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Bellamy la regarda sans rien dire, semblant complètement choqué, il l'observait, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la croire.

\- Tu. Tu es quoi ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Enceinte, Bellamy. Je suis enceinte.

Elle soupira et alla se mettre un peu plus loin, vers la table, tandis qu'il ne bougeait pas, regardant dans le vide, fixement devant lui. Brusquement, il posa ses mains sur le plan de travail. Tous les deux avaient oublié les œufs qui cuisaient encore dans la poêle.

\- Bellamy ? Tenta doucement Clarke, la voix tremblante.

Ce n'était clairement pas dans leur projet d'avoir un enfant tout de suite. Bien-sûr, ils étaient ensembles depuis plus de 2 ans, bien-sûr leur emménagement datait d'un certain temps, bien-sûr tous les deux avaient une situation financière qui leur permettrait d'agrandir leur famille. Et par dessus tout, ils s'aimaient C'était un fait que Clarke n'avait jamais mis en doute, mais elle avait peur que ce petit être puisse changer la teneur de leur sentiment, ou détruire ce qu'ils avaient eu un peu de peine de qu'ils avaient longuement construit.

Une odeur de brûlé les fit sortir tous les deux de leur état d'hébétement. Clarke se déplaça rapidement pour attraper la poignée de la poêle, et la retira de la plaque incandescente. Quant à Bellamy, il ouvrit la fenêtre pour faire évacuer l'odeur. Tous les deux se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, alors que le jeune homme venait enlacer sa petite amie, mettant son nez dans les cheveux blonds.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un petit moment. On va avoir un bébé ?

\- Si tu le veux aussi.

Il la regarda avec de grands yeux, la tenant par les hanches. Dans ses yeux brillaient une nouvelle lueur que Clarke n'avait jamais vue.

\- Si je le veux ? Mais bien-sûr que j'en ai envie ! Enfin, à condition que toi aussi tu sois d'accord !

La jeune femme sourit et enfuit son visage sur le torse de Bellamy, en riant, rassurée quant à sa réaction.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! On va avoir un bébé !

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, savourant tous les deux la nouvelle qui venait d'égayer leur journée !

...

\- Pardon !

L'exclamation venait d'être poussée par Octavia, qui était assise en face du couple, à côté de son petit ami Lincoln. Les deux se lancèrent un petit regard, et lorsqu'ils se retournèrent vers Bellamy et Clarke, une lueur incandescente de joie irradiait littéralement des yeux, La jeune brune se leva précipitamment pour se jeter dans les bras de son frère, alors que Lincoln venait enlacer Clarke, qu'il connaissait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il la considérait comme une sœur. Ils venaient de leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle, et sur les joues de la blonde, quelques larmes de bonheur coulaient, alors qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à se rendre compte de la réalité.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle, et après avoir été rassuré quant à la santé du fœtus, ils commençaient désormais à annoncer la grossesse à leur famille et leurs amis. Abby avait déjà été mise au courant, et la scène avait été à peu près la même : des larmes et de la joie. Ils avaient ensuite décidé de l'annoncer à Octavia, qui était la famille de Bellamy.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous ! S'exclamait cette dernière, en essuyant les larmes sur son visage. Je vais être tata ! Je n'arrive même pas à m'en rendre compte ! Oh Clarke ! Dit-elle avant de fondre à nouveau en larme, en la prenant dans ses bras.

La jeune femme, elle, avait cessé d'essayer de retenir ses larmes, comprenant que les efforts étaient vains. Heureusement, elle avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas se maquiller.

Un quart d'heure après, tous les quatre étaient assis sur le canapé, un verre de champagne, sans alcool pour la future maman, à la main, trinquant tous ensemble.

\- On ne savait pas que vous vouliez un enfant, se risqua finalement la brune, un peu doucement, sachant pertinemment qu'elle mettait peut-être les pieds dans le plat. Clarke et Bellamy se jetèrent un regard, puis répondirent avec honnêteté :

\- En fait, c'était une surprise. Mais on ne pourrait pas être plus heureux. Au final, je crois que c'est même mieux de ne rien avoir planifié, comme ça on ne s'est pas mis la pression. Et puis, on va assurer !

Clarke hochait la tête tandis que son compagnon parlait, étant totalement d'accord avec lui.

Ils avaient beaucoup parlé de cela pendant les dernières semaines. Car oui, ils n'avaient jamais réellement parlé ensemble d'enfant, mais ils s'étaient finalement rendus compte que tous les deux commençaient à ressentir l'envie d'avoir un enfant ensemble. Ils avaient même commencé à parler mariage ensemble !

\- En tout cas, on est super heureux pour vous ! Reprit finalement Lincoln en serrant la main d'Octavia. Vous avez déjà fait une échographie ?

\- Oui, on a fait celle du premier trimestre. Le médecin nous a dit que tout allait bien.

\- Et vous connaissez le sexe ?

En posant cette question, Octavia s'était un peu rapprochée, comme si elle faisait une confidence.

\- Non, c'est encore un peu tôt. Et puis, on ne sait pas encore si on veut savoir. On se dit qu'avoir la surprise pourrait être une bonne idée. Enfin, on ne sait pas. On verra bien.

...

\- Mais c'est pas vrai !

Le cri provenait de la chambre, et Bellamy s'y précipita rapidement. Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il allait être papa, il commençait à être très – voir trop – préventif et accourait immédiatement si Clarke levait un peu la voix, pour être sûr que tout allait bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La jeune femme se trouvait devant son armoire, en sous-vêtement. Dans la chambre, une tornade semblait être passée, au vu du nombre d'habits qui traînaient partout.

\- Je n'ai rien à me mettre ! Plus rien ne me va ! Je suis énorme, et mon jean préféré est trop petit.

Elle semblait être au bord des larmes, et Bellamy tenta de cacher son sourire pour ne pas l'énerver encore plus. Plus les semaines passaient, et plus il sentait que sa petite amie stressait de plus en plus. La plupart du temps, elle parvenait à se contrôler ou venait lui parler de ses angoisses. Mais il lui arrivait aussi de craquer, et Bellamy assistait à ce genre de scène. Une fois, il l'avait vu pleurer parce qu'il ne restait qu'un yaourt dans le frigo et qu'il devait certainement se sentir seul.

Bien-sûr, il savait que c'était les hormones qui parlaient, et ce ne n'était pas tous les jours faciles, il essayait de relativiser.

\- Clarke, tu es magnifique, tu le sais bien ! Et puis, tu te souviens de ton jean de grossesse, celui que tu as acheté il y a trois semaines ? Je suis sûr qu'il t'irait super bien, et que tu te sentira mieux dedans.

Au vu du regard noir que lui jeta la jeune femme, il sut qu'il n'avait pas trouvé les bons mots. Il aurait peut-être dû seulement lui dire qu'elle était belle ?

\- Je ne suis enceinte que de 6 mois ! Je n'ai pas besoin de porter un jean de grossesse ! Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que je suis grosse ? Merci, je ne l'avais pas remarqué, dit-elle ironiquement en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle se mit à bouder, et en soupirant – très discrètement – Bellamy s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Son ventre commençait à se voir de plus en plus, et il posa les mains dessus. La frustration commençait à se faire sentir puisqu'il n'avait pas encore pu sentir le moindre coup, alors que Clarke le sentait depuis déjà un bon mois. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit, Bellamy derrière la jeune femme.

\- Tu sais bien que ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver, non ? Et de toute façon, moi je trouve que tu es encore plus belle maintenant ! Tu veux que je te dise, tu es carrément sexy ! Si je ne devais pas partir travailler dans 10 minutes, tu n'aurais même pas besoin de t'habiller.

Clarke rit en lui lançant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule, avec la force d'un enfant de deux ans.

\- Toi, tu sais parler aux femmes ! Merci, murmura-t-elle finalement en se laissant aller contre lui.

Ces moments de calme entre eux étaient ceux que préférait le jeune homme, ils étaient comme dans leur propre bulle, la bulle qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux créée. Soudain, sans qu'il s'y attende vraiment, un petit coup, presque imperceptible, juste à l'endroit où sa paume de main était posée, se fit sentir. Tout étonné, Bellamy regarda Clarke, la bouche grande ouverte, alors qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait senti. Mais le regard de la jeune femme lui fit sourire de toutes ses dents !

\- C'était lui ? C'est bien un coup que je viens de sentir ?

\- Oui, oui c'était bien un coup !

Un autre mouvement glissa contre les mains de Bellamy. Celui-ci semblait aux anges, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi merveilleux.

En fermant les yeux de bonheur, Clarke laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Bellamy, pour le laisser savourer ce sentiment. À cet instant précis, rien n'aurait pu les rendre plus heureux !

...

Sur le mur face à eux, il y a avait deux bandes de couleur : Une qui était orange, qui tirait sur le rouge, voyant mais sans être agressif pour les yeux. La deuxième était verte, un peu pomme, très claire, et qui donnait un sentiment de calme immédiat.

\- Je te dit que le vert est mieux.

\- Pas d'accord, je trouve ce orange absolument magnifique !

Les deux futurs parents se battaient pour choisir la couleur qui ornerait la chambre de l'enfant. Clarke, habillée d'une salopette en jean et d'un t-shirt mauve, les cheveux relevés à l'aide d'un crayon, défendait ardemment son choix. Quant à Bellamy, il refusait de laisser la jeune femme gagner, et déclarait que le vert irait mieux ! Depuis 30 minutes, ils étaient dans la chambre destinée à leur bébé et se battaient pour choisir la couleur.

\- Le vert, ça fait trop garçon ! Et si c'était une fille ?

Les mains sur les hanches, Clarke le menaçait à l'aide de son pinceau. Son gros ventre de 7 mois de grossesse la protégeait suffisamment pour que Bellamy n'ose pas venir l'embêter trop. En revanche, elle profitait amplement de l'avantage qu'il lui donnait et usait de tous les arguments que son état.

\- Parce que tu trouves que le orange c'est unisexe ? Moi je trouve que ça fait plus fille !

\- C'est complètement faux !

Pour se venger, elle secoua énergiquement son pinceau dégoulinant de peinture dans sa direction et l'aspergea de couleur orange.

\- C'est vrai que là, tu fais très fille !

D'abord, le jeune homme ne réagit pas, puis, d'un quart de tour, il se précipita vers elle, l'enserrant dans l'étau de son bras gauche, et, à l'aide de la main droite, lui barbouilla le visage de peinture verte, lui aspergeant par la même occasion les cheveux, qui changèrent rapidement de couleur.

\- Non ! Non ! Criait la jeune femme, morte de rire. Arrête ! Ça va être un enfer à laver après !

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux couchés par terre, avec de la peinture partout sur eux. Tous les deuc restèrent silencieux, regardant le plafond blanc.

\- Bon, on fait quoi alors ?

\- On choisit à pile ou face ?

Ils hochèrent en même temps la tête.

Trois semaines plus tard, tous les deux se trouvaient dans la chambre, enlacé et contemplant leur œuvre. Ils avaient terminé la chambre. Les murs étaient blancs, sauf une bande orange qui parcourait toute la pièce. Le berceau était en bois foncé, avec un petit mobile qui était peint dans les tons jaunes, oranges et rouges. Les rideaux étaient de la même couleur. Une multitude de petite décoration rendait la chambre très chaleureuse.

\- On a fait du bon boulot, non ?

Clarke hocha la tête et se colla au futur père, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Les émotions commençaient à la submerger, et elle avait peur de se mettre à pleurer si elle émettait le moindre son.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Bellamy, se rendant compte de l'émotion de la jeune femme.

\- Oui, c'est juste que… ça me fait bizarre de voir la chambre finie, ça rend la chose encore plus réelle. Je sais que c'est bête, je veux dire, je le sens, et je le vois, qu'il va bientôt arriver. Mais c'est encore tellement abstrait, un peu comme dans un rêve.

Bellamy essuya les larmes sur le visage de sa chère et tendre. Puis il lui embrassa le front en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je sais, je ressens la même chose. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer, parce qu'on va être les meilleurs parents du monde !

Ils rirent ensemble, avant de s'embrasser tendrement. Oui, ils étaient sûrs que tout allait bien se passer, tant qu'ils seraient ensembles.

...

\- Mais pourquoi tu décroches pas ton foutu téléphone !

Le mécontentement et la peur se faisait entendre dans la voix de Clarke.

C'était elle qui avait poussé Bellamy à accepter l'invitation de ses amis à aller boire un verre et faire un billard, pour se détendre. Il avait au début refusé pour ne pas la laisser seule, mais la jeune femme avait longuement argumenter, arguant qu'il lui restait un mois de grossesse et qu'il fallait qu'il s'amuse tant qu'il était encore temps. Il avait finalement accepté, tout en était particulièrement stressé qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Apparemment, il avait oublié ses peurs puisque Clarke tentait de le joindre sans aucun succès.

Au début de la soirée, tout se passait bien. La jeune femme avait décidé de prendre du temps pour elle, en se faisant un masque pour le visage, et en se posant sur le canapé pour regarder des séries. Mais très rapidement, elle avait commencé à ressentir des petites douleurs. Au début, cela ne l'avait pas inquiété, mais alors que les douleurs commençaient à devenir de plus en plus rapprochée, et plus vive, elle s'était inquiétée. Il était à présent 23 heures, et la panique l'avait complètement envahie. Encore une fois, elle essaya de l'appeler, pour la 25 ème fois au moins de la soirée.

\- Mais punaise ! Bellamy !

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée, car ce qu'elle avait pris pour une réponse de la part du jeune homme était en réalité son répondeur.

\- Bellamy ! Rappelle moi tout de suite ! Je crois que le travail a commencé, il faut que tu rentres. Fais-vite !

Puis, dans une lueur de lucidité, elle se dit qu'elle devait essayer d'appeler les amis avec qui il se trouvait. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? La partie lucide de son cerveau savait bien que c'était à cause de la peur, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

Elle chercha donc dans son répertoire le numéro de John Murphy, qu'elle appela immédiatement. Au bout de 5 sonneries, il décrocha enfin.

\- Clarke, salut, ça va ?

\- Putain ! Tu diras à ton enfoiré de meilleur ami de décrocher son téléphone de temps en temps !

Elle laissa toute sa rage et sa frustration sortir, et même si elle avait vaguement conscience de ne pas être juste, elle se sentit un peu mieux.

\- Quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Bellamy ? Appela l'homme au bout du fil, ta femme essaye de t'appeler. Clarke, est- ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Non, geint cette dernière. Je crois que je suis en train d'accoucher. Il faut qu'il rentre tout de suite !

Elle comprit au bruit que c'était la panique de l'autre côté du fil. Un blanc s'installa, et elle comprit qu'ils étaient en train de lever le compte.

\- Ok, tu bouges pas. On arrive !

\- Où est-ce que tu veux que j'aille ! Hurla-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

En attendant qu'ils arrivent, elle faisait les 100 pas en pleurant de douleur et de rage. Elle avait l'impression que des couteaux de plantaient dans son dos et venaient taillader sa chaire.

Au bout de vingt minutes, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et Bellamy entra en courant.

\- Clarke !

La jeune femme soupira, soulagée de le voir arriver.

En à peine 5 minutes, ils se trouvèrent dans la voiture, partit en direction de l'hôpital.

\- Bellamy ! Haleta Clarke. J'ai vraiment mal ! Il descend ! Appuie sur le champignon ! Et appelle l'hôpital !

Il accéléra d'un coup, sans se soucier des limitation de vitesse. Un cri lui fit tourner la tête. Livide, Clarke fermait les yeux.

\- Arrête-toi ! Arrête-toi ! On va pas y arriver !

\- Quoi ! Paniqua le papa ! Comment ça on va pas y arriver ?

Il se parqua précipitamment à une station service, et composa le numéro du samu.

Clarke, quant à elle, sentait très clairement le besoin de pousser. Elle en était sûre, elle allait accoucher dans la voiture ! Si la panique était présente. Le besoin de protéger son enfant était bien plus important que le reste. Elle devait tout faire pour qu'il naisse dans de bonne condition !

Elle posa donc ses pieds contre le tableau de bord et descendit pantalon et sous-vêtements. Alors qu'une nouvelle contractions la secouait, elle poussa, et sentit la tête qui sortait. La douleur était intense, mais rien ne comptait plus que ce petit être qui était en train de naître en ce moment précis.

\- Bellamy ! La tête est sortie ! Va chercher la couverture dans le coffre !

Elle criait ses ordres sans réfléchir à ce que faisait Bellamy. Elle l'entendit vaguement ouvrir la portière mais reporta son attention sur elle. Une nouvelle contraction allait arriver, et il fallait qu'elle se prépare, et au moment venu, elle poussa à nouveau de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à sentir tout le petit corps sortir. En pleurant, la jeune femme récupéra le petit corps et le posa contre sa poitrine. Le petit bébé poussa quelques petits cris, encore tout poisseux.

\- Voilà, j'ai la couverture et …

Mais Bellamy se stoppa net en voyant Clarke et l'enfant posé sur elle. Incapable de bouger, il resta planté devant cette image, la couverture toujours dans la main.

\- Il va bien, dit doucement Clarke, en pleurant. Il va très bien.

\- Il ? C'est un garçon ?

L'émotion faisait vaciller sa voix, et il semblait émerger d'un rêve. Lui qui ne pleurait jamais, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Clarke réalisa qu'elle n'avait même pas fait attention au sexe du bébé, toute préoccupée à sa santé.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en embrassant la petite tête. Je n'y ai même pas fait attention !

Les lumière du camion du samu leur firent plisser les yeux, et ils les virent se garer à côté d'eux.

Deux heures après, dans la chambre de l'hôpital, Clarke tenait une petite Anna dans ses bras, le visage tiré mais éclatant de joie. Si elle n'avait pas imaginé son accouchement de cette façon, elle était finalement contente de la façon dont il s'était déroulé. Toutes les deux allaient bien et tout s'était passé naturellement.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Bellamy en entrant dans la chambre doucement.

Il avait repris quelques couleurs et se sentaient un peu mieux. Il vint directement prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Moi ça va. Et elle aussi je crois. Ma mère et ta sœur sont là ?

Bellamy hocha la tête, et regarda la petite fille qui dormait dans ses bras avec un amour infini. Il n'aurait pu être plus heureux !

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte pour laisser entrer leur famille, Clarke se laissa tomber sur les coussins, exténuée, mais la plus heureuse du monde.

* * *

 **Bon, j'avoue, c'était un chapitre avec beaucoup de sentiments et d'amour, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je vis par procuration XD**

 **J'ai déjà mon idée pour le prochain, mais je vous propose de me donner vos idées, ou des éléments que vous aimeriez voir. Comme ça, cette histoire sera non pas la mienne, mais la NOTRE !**

 **Allez, à tout bientôt j'espère ! Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir**

 **Bises**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous ! Hé oui, vous ne rêvez pas, voici un nouveau chapitre !

Je tiens à préciser que tous les lieux sont réels. En général, j'évite de donner des noms de lieu, mais cette fois je me suis dis que j'allais les faire venir en Suisse. Ben oui, c'est chez moi et je n'ai absolument jamais vu une histoire Bellarke (enfin, même, en général) se passer en Suisse, encore moins sur Lausanne. Du coup je me suis dit, _et pourquoi pas_? Alors bienvenue chez moi !

(S'il y a des Suisses parmi mes lecteurs, manifestez-vous, je me sens seule !)

Allez, bonne lecture

* * *

Tout avait commencé un dimanche, ce dimanche 13 mai, comme un funeste présage de ce qui allait arriver, comme si un signe du ciel voulait prévenir le monde entier de ce qui allait arriver.

Il faisait chaud ce jour-là. Bien plus que la semaine qui avait précédé ne l'avait présagé. Toute la journée, les enfants avaient couru dehors, se réjouissant de pouvoir passer cette première journée si chaude à jouer à l'extérieur plutôt que sur les bancs de l'école. Il fallait dire que le temps n'avait pas été très clément ces derniers temps, et dans les chaumières, certaines personnes fulminaient sur ce « prétendu » réchauffement climatique qui n'arrivait toujours pas et qui les obligeait à vivre dans des froids soi-disant polaires pour la saison.

À Lausanne, chef-lieu du canton de Vaud, en Suisse, avait ouvert le luna park, cette petite fête qui durait un mois sur la place d'Ouchy, et qui réunissait quantité de familles et d'adolescents, venus se réjouir des attractions que représentaient cette fête foraine. Et ce dimanche soir, alors que le soleil se couchait lentement derrière eux, embrasant le lac Léman d'une éblouissante couleur rose, les habitants de Lausanne et tous ceux qui venaient des alentours, firent honneur à ce festival qu'ils connaissaient maintenant depuis tant d'années. Les allées étaient bondées d'enfants, accompagnés de leur parent, qui regardaient avec émerveillement les échoppes d'où émanaient les senteurs sucrées des barbes à papas ou des gaufres, suppliant leur père de leur acheter une confiserie, et s'accrochant à la main de leur mère pour ne pas se perdre dans la foule qui se pressait autour d'eux. Les poussettes prenaient de la place, et les chiens aboyaient de temps en temps, signe de cette agitation qui les excitait. Des groupes d'adolescents, parfois âgés seulement de 13 ans, et pourtant possédant déjà dans leurs yeux cette lueur de défis que caractérisait la puberté, traînaient autour des attractions, formant des gangs. Les filles et les garçons, peu vêtus en raison de la chaleur de cette soirée, riaient ensemble, pointaient du doigt les attractions qu'ils souhaitaient faire.

Dans tout ce brouhaha constant, un couple marchait tranquillement, tendrement enlacé. La fille, qui avait attaché ses cheveux blonds en chignon qui pointait vers le ciel, portait un blouson noir trop grand pour elle, qui devait sûrement appartenir à son compagnon, puisque celui-ci ne portait qu'un simple t-shirt gris avec le logo « _coca-cola_ » inscrit dessus. Ils riaient doucement, comme s'il n'existait plus d'autre monde que celui qu'ils s'étaient créés.

Arrête, tu n'arriveras jamais à manger encore une barbe à papa après tout ce que tu as avalé ce soir !

Le garçon pinça la hanche de sa compagne et lui offrit un regard charmeur lorsqu'elle le fusilla de ses iris bleus. Comme pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort, elle s'empara de son porte-monnaie et se précipita vers le stand le plus proche, où deux autres personnes attendaient leur tour pour être servi. Bellamy regarda le sol en souriant, puis rejoignit Clarke, qui refusait obstinément de le regarder. Il lui embrassa le sommet de son crâne et du coin de l'œil, alors qu'il se reculait, il vit qu'elle tentait vainement de ne pas sourire.

Bonjour, dit-elle à la jeune fille qui semblait s'ennuyer à mort derrière le comptoir. Je voudrais une barbe à papa. Et la plus grande que vous ayez !

En se retournant, elle gratifia Bellamy d'un sourire railleur, mais ses yeux envoyaient un autre signal : un amour infini !

Tenez, dit la vendeuse, en se retenant de bâiller. Ça fera 5 francs.

Les deux amoureux s'éloignèrent du stand pour se planter l'un en face de l'autre, se regardant droit dans les yeux.

Très bien, déclara Bellamy en croisant les bras sur son torse. Je t'en prie, _tente_ de manger tout ce sucre qui viendra s'installer directement dans tes hanches.

Si ces yeux avaient pu lancer des missiles, Bellamy aurait sûrement ressemblé à un morceau de fromage à cet instant précis.

Je te paris, continua la jeune femme d'un ton de conspiratrice, que je peux la finir en moins de 5 minutes.

Paris tenu ! s'exclama Bellamy en tendant la main devant lui pour sceller la promesse.

Ils se sourirent, et Clarke regarda son petit ami sortir son téléphone pour mettre le minuteur.

Si je gagne, dit-elle, tu acceptes qu'on prenne un chat !

Son visage était traversé par un énorme sourire, alors qu'elle savait qu'il était absolument hors de question pour Bellamy de prendre un animal dans leur appartement.

D'accord ! Concéda-t-il, à la grande surprise de Clarke. Par contre, continua-t-il avec un sourire bien mystérieux, tu auras l'obligation de faire _Le Chaos_ avec moi. Allez, go !

Et à ces mots, il enclencha le minuteur. Clarke mit une dizaine de seconde à réagir, encore sous le choc du coup de traître qu'il venait de lui faire.

Car Clarke avait vraiment peur des grosses attractions, et elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de monter dans le _Chaos_. Pourtant, elle cessa d'y penser pour se mettre à dévorer sa barbe à papa, sans quitter Bellamy des yeux, les déviants uniquement pour regarder le chronomètre qui avançait beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût. Mais heureusement, son estomac bien entraîné aux grignotages inconsidérés possédait encore suffisamment de place pour lui permettre de dévorer le sucre rose à une vitesse considérable. Avec contentement, elle comprit qu'elle allait très certainement gagner son pari.

Mais Bellamy aussi l'avait remarqué, et il ne comptait absolument pas se laisser faire. Il commença donc à faire le pitre devant elle dans le but de la faire rire, mais la jeune femme était beaucoup trop concentrée sur son goinfrage pour se laisser avoir. Alors il choisit une autre méthode : les chatouilles. Il savait parfaitement que Clarke était la personne la plus chatouilleuse qu'il connaissait, et qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de gigoter dans tous les sens dès qu'on approchait trop près de ses côtes. Alors il se plaça derrière elle, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, commença à la chatouiller sans pitié, la faisant hurler de protestation :

Arrête ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Non ! Ce n'est pas du jeu, laisse-moi tranquille.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il ne restait que deux petits bouts de sucre sur le bâton, ce dernier échappa des mains de Clarke et atterrit sur le sol. Les deux amoureux cessèrent immédiatement leur petit jeu et le regardèrent bêtement.

Dépêche-toi, il ne te reste que 20 secondes, murmura doucement Bellamy à l'oreille de Clarke.

Cette dernière se retourna contre lui et martela à l'aide de ses poings, le torse de Bellamy.

Tu l'as fait exprès ! Ce n'est pas du jeu ! Non, le pari n'est pas valide, tu as triché.

Pas du tout ! Dit Bellamy en lui attrapant les poignets. On n'a jamais dit que je n'avais pas le droit de t'embêter, donc le pari tient toujours. Tu préfères y aller maintenant ou on va faire un tour dans la grande roue avant ?

Il l'empêcha de protester plus longtemps en la ramenant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Finalement, ils décidèrent d'aller d'abord à la grande roue, à cause du monde qui faisait la queue devant le _Chaos_ , même si Bellamy lui assura qu'elle n'allait pas y manquer, même si Clarke était sauvée pour le moment.

En s'asseyant sur la petite nacelle bleue, les deux se collèrent l'un à l'autre, regardant l'horizon qui était désormais beaucoup plus sombre, envahi par la nuit.

Ils venaient ici tous les ans, parce que la mère de Clarke avait été mutée au centre hospitalier universitaire vaudois (ou CHUV pour les intimes) et vivait désormais dans une charmante villa au bord du lac, dans un petit village situé à une quinzaine de minute de Lausanne, St-Sulpice. Tous les ans, au mois de juin en général, elle les invitait à venir deux semaines la voir et les invitait à loger chez elle. Ainsi, depuis maintenant 4 ans, les deux amoureux venaient chaque année au Luna Park.

Ils s'étaient rencontré à l'université de Paris, elle étudiait l'art, et lui l'histoire. Le coup de foudre avait été instantané. Dès lors, et depuis maintenant 7 ans, ils vivaient une formidable histoire d'amour, certes parfois ponctuée par des grosses crises, provoquée par leur deux gros caractères, mais surtout d'énormément de passion et de tendresse. À presque 27 ans, les deux n'envisageaient plus leur vie l'un sans l'autre.

Bon, ma chérie, reprit Bellamy alors qu'ils descendaient de l'attraction. Il va falloir y aller !

Il l'avait dit d'une voix désolée, mais Clarke savait qu'il se réjouissait de la force à monter sur cette attraction. Elle tenta vainement de se défiler, mais il ne l'écouta pas et la traîna de force au milieu des gens, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant l'attraction.

Le _Chaos_ n'était pas si impressionnant, car elle ne montait pas si haut que cela. Mais les gens qui se trouvaient dessus se retrouvaient à l'horizontal, sur une nacelle qui pivotait sur elle-même, de sorte qu'ils regardent d'un sens de ciel, puis alors que les sièges se balançaient de l'autre côté, regardaient le sol. En soi, tout cela ne faisait pas si peur, mais Clarke détestait la vitesse combinée à ce mouvement de balancier. Ainsi, alors qu'ils faisaient la queue avec plusieurs autres jeunes personnes, la jeune fille se retrouva collée au torse de Bellamy, sur le point de pleurer tant elle avait peur !

Je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne veux pas y aller.

Elle répétait inlassablement cette phrase, sa voix légèrement assourdie à cause du t-shirt de Bellamy, et dernier tentait de la rassurer, mais il lui était difficile de rester de marbre face à cette situation.

Finalement, ils montèrent sur l'attraction, posèrent leur sac et enlevèrent leur chaussure auparavant. Assise sur le siège, les mains crispées sur la barre de sécurité qui la tenait fermement, Clarke fermait les yeux. Son siège se mit doucement à se balancer, et elle sentit la main de Bellamy agripper la sienne. Elle s'y cramponna comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle allait faire de sa vie.

 _ **L'accident est survenu dimanche 13 juin, peu après 21 heures, au Luna Park de Lausanne. L'attraction portant le nom du Chaos s'est désintégré alors qu'il fonctionnait. Sur les 12 personnes se trouvant à bord de l'attraction, 11 ont perdu la vie et une d'entre-elle se trouve actuellement entre la vie et la mort au CHUV. De plus, la nacelle a atterri sur la route qui bordait le Luna Park, fauchant au passage deux voitures.**_

 _Le Luna Park est le festival incontournable pour tous les habitants vivant dans les alentours de Lausanne. Cette fête foraine qui a fêté ses 50 ans en 2016, a connu hier soir, un tragique accident, comme il n'en avait jamais connu. Le soir, vers 21 heures, l'une des attractions les plus appréciées, Le Chaos, a vu son bras – où étaient assises 12 personnes – se détacher sans raison apparente. Après un vol plané de quelques mètres, la nacelle a atterri sur l'avenue de Rhodanie, route très empruntée en raison du Luna Park. On dénombrait une quinzaine de blessés, dont certain grièvement, et 13 morts. Les pompiers, qui ont rapidement intervenu, avouent n'avoir jamais vu un tel spectacle : « C'est la première fois que je vois une chose pareille. C'était la panique là-bas, il y avait du sang partout. »._

 _Le propriétaire du Chaos n'a pas souhaité communiquer d'informations. Il assure simplement que tous les contrôles étaient en ordre, et qu'il devaitt s'agir d'un dysfonctionnement impossible à détecter. Une enquête a été ouverte afin de découvrir les véritables circonstances de l'accident. Le Luna Park a fermé ses portes pour cette années, afin de ne pas entraver l'enquête de la police._

 _Une marche aura lieu mercredi 14 mai sur l'avenue de Rhodanie pour la mémoire des victimes._

* * *

Je sais, je sais... C'est triste. Ne m'en voulez pas trop s'il vous plait.

J'ai eu cette idée en allant justement au Luna Park, mais je vous rassure, ce genre d'accident n'est encore jamais arrivé ! (et on croise les doigts pour que ça n'arrive jamais !)

Il est déjà l'heure de se dire au revoir, et je vous dit à bientôt (dans quelques semaines au maximum j'espère)


End file.
